


You Make My Heart Shake

by peetzahjoe



Series: Midnight Swallows AUs [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, and depression problems, and scars, mentions of cutting, mkray bye, pretty much all the usual tags from midnight swallows, the usual stuff centered around riker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think normal Midnight Swallows and TV Cameras, but Riker is a girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make My Heart Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, first off. Basically everything is the same as the regular MS universe, except Riker is a girl. There are a few differences, such as Riker is pansexual and has known since she was ~12. In addition, her siblings and Joey know about her depression problems and her cutting. Instead of living with Jeff during high school, she lived in a solo dorm freshman/sophomore year, and then moved into a dorm with Lily their junior year.  
> Also, Riker is still named Riker because I felt like it. It was discussed in chp 57 of MS & TC.  
> There will be little numbers scattered throughout that will go with numbered notes at the end. There are also links that lead to reference images or songs.  
> If you're interested in the aesthetics of girl!Riker, head here: http://stiles-derpinski.tumblr.com/girlriker
> 
> Sorry the title sucks. It is based off of Troye Sivan's Wild, which I was listening to as I was reading over the last bit. I suck at titles, deal with it.  
> And on that note, enjoy and message/comment with any questions you may have :)
> 
> YALL OKAY. I've gotten, like, three messages from Jennie so far with typos. Please, dear god, if you find any message me or something. I am my own editor and I sometimes miss things because I skim as i know what is happening. Soyeah. Send me my typos.

“I’ve been sexiled, _again_!” Riker exclaimed as she burst through Jeff’s dorm room door. Jeff squeaked and flailed, nearly falling off of his bed.

“Holy crap on a stick,” Jeff panted as he clutched at his chest with one hand while his other rested on top of his open laptop. Riker quirked an eyebrow at the sight of Jeff panicked on his bed and jut one hip out.

“Were you watching porn?” Riker questioned as she placed her hand on her hip, soccer jersey hanging from her hand. Jeff shot Riker a deadpan expression and relaxed his posture.

“No. It’s just a natural reaction to grab at things when someone bursts into your room like a madwoman,” Jeff countered. Riker rolled her eyes as she walked further into the room and kicked the door shut.

“You’d think you would know better by now when it comes to me,” Riker chirped as she threw her soccer jersey into Jeff’s hamper. Jeff rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to his computer.

“You would think so, yet you still scare the living daylights out of me constantly,” Jeff grumbled. Riker giggled and flit over to ruffle Jeff’s hair.

“It’s out of love, I swear,” Riker crooned.

“Mhm, sure,” Jeff deadpanned as he gave her a sarcastic expression. Riker simply beamed down at Jeff and then sauntered over to his closet to kick her sneakers off and then grab her towel from the hook she had next to his closet.

“Well, as stated when I burst in, I have been sexiled by our roommates once again,” Riker heaved out.

“That’s nothing new,” Jeff said.

“I know,” Riker replied. “Which is why I am crashing your bathroom to shower. Soccer was brutal today.”

“By all means,” Jeff said with a flourish of his hand towards the bathroom. “Just don’t use all of my body wash again.”

“Lame,” Riker huffed out as she pulled a few things out of her drawer of Jeff’s dresser1.

“Sorry that I want to be able to get clean too,” Jeff snorted. Riker rolled her eyes and flicked Jeff off.

“Then you should buy me my own bottle since you know how much I love the smell,” Riker countered.

“Or you could by yourself some,” Jeff laughed.

“That’s not as fun!” Riker called out as she shut the bathroom door behind herself and walked over to the shower to turn it on.

“Well then call me a fun sucker!” Jeff replied. Riker simply snorted as she pulled her sports bra and spandex shorts off.

“I’ll tell you what you can suck!” Riker retorted easily, which was quickly followed by splutters from Jeff. Riker smiled smugly to herself as she dragged her brush through her hair. “You’re too easy, Jeffry!”

“God, _shut up_ ,” Jeff hissed in response. Riker simply snorted out a laugh and then pulled Jeff’s body wash out to use. “If there is no body wash left, you’re buying a new one!”

“Don’t tell lies,” Riker replied with a private smirk. She heard Jeff make a stubborn noise and her smirk widened as she washed her body.

“Are you staying here tonight?” Jeff asked.

“Probably,” Riker replied as she rinsed the soap off of her body. “That seems to be the norm since Carter and Lily finally started dating. Dorm swap.”

“Pretty much,” Jeff agreed. Riker simply hummed in agreement as she dried off her body and then grabbed her clothes to pull on.

“Ah, shit. Jeff, can you grab me a sports bra?” Riker asked through the door. “I somehow forgot to grab one.”

“Yeah,” Jeff replied easily as Riker heard him get up off his bed and pad towards his dresser. “What in the…?”

“What?” Riker asked as she wrapped her towel around herself and then stepped out into Jeff’s room. She was immediately met with the sight of Jeff standing in front of his dresser, a small object held cautiously between his thumb and forefinger. Riker rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the doorjamb of the bathroom. “Seriously?”

“Seriously what?” Jeff asked with raised eyebrows.

“Is that seriously the first time you’re seeing my clit vibrator?” Riker asked as she brushed past Jeff to grab a sports bra. Jeff immediately turned red and began to splutter once more. Riker smirked and rolled her eyes as she plucked a sports bra out of the drawer and walked back towards the bathroom2. “You’re acting so scandalized when I know for a fact that you own more than one cock ring.”

“Beside the point!” Jeff squawked. “You’ve masturbated in my room?”

“Well, yeah. I get sexiled from my own dorm extremely often and I basically need to have a few orgasms every day while I’m ovulating,” Riker answered as she pulled her bra on and then walked back into the room while drying her hair with the towel. Jeff simply stared with wide eyes, cheeks still flushed a bright red. “There’s no need to act so scandalized. It’s not like I’ve ever gotten off while on your bed as that would be dangerous for reasons. I keep it strictly to the shower.”

“I’ve been in the room literally every single time you’ve showered here!” Jeff exclaimed frantically. Riker simply shrugged and plucked her toy out of Jeff’s hand to toss back into the drawer before she closed it.

“I know how to be quiet,” she added as she flopped down onto Carter’s bed to brush out her hair. Jeff simply stared in wonder as he slowly walked back towards his own bed. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes. “I don’t understand why you’re acting so weird about it. We’ve had conversations about orgasms before, dude.”

“Yeah, but that was before I knew you were masturbating in my dorm room,” Jeff told her.

“In your shower,” Riker immediately corrected. Jeff rolled his eyes and waved a hand in her direction.

“Still part of my room, asshole,” Jeff said.

“Takes one to know one,” Riker retorted easily as she began to braid her hair. Jeff rolled his eyes once more and Riker smiled as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

“God, you’re obnoxious,” Jeff breathed.

“And yet you still love me,” Riker giggled as she got up to launch herself at Jeff. Jeff grunted and fell back against his bed easily as Riker collided with him.

“I honestly have no idea why,” Jeff said as he allowed Riker to sit on top of him, her legs straddled on either side of his hips. Riker grinned down at Jeff and then pat his cheek fondly.

“Because you’re the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for,” Riker cooed. Jeff smiled fondly then and placed a hand on top of hers that was still on his cheek.

“You’re a large investment I’m not ready to give up yet,” Jeff informed quietly. Riker hummed happily and collapsed down on top of Jeff to hug him and press their cheeks together. Jeff snorted and hugged her tightly, nose tucked behind her ear.

“Same goes for you,” Riker whispered before she blew a kiss against Jeff’s cheek and then rolled off of him. Jeff chuckled and slapped a hand to her exposed abdomen quickly before he sat up to turn his attention back to his computer. Riker made a small noise and wrapped herself around him after she grabbed her phone off of Jeff’s bedside table to text Alyssa back. Jeff didn’t take his eyes off his computer, but placed one hand on top of Riker’s head to thread through her hair since she’d never completed her braid. Riker hummed happily and relaxed more against Jeff, curling her legs up to tuck them beneath one of Jeff’s legs.

“’M gonna sleep now,” Riker hummed.

“Mkay. I’ll wake you in a bit,” Jeff answered easily as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, working the short section of braid out of it. Riker released a happy sigh and easily fell asleep against Jeff while Jeff did research on his computer.

000000

“Today’s the day, Rike. You ready?” Joey3 chuckled as he collapsed onto a couch next to Riker. Riker simply rolled her eyes and punched Joey’s shoulder while Dylan laughed next to her.

“You’re an absolute _ass_ ,” Riker added as she crossed her arms over her chest. Joey snorted as he rubbed his shoulder and then bumped his shoulder into Riker’s.

“You two are making such a big deal about having to kiss,” Dylan said as she leaned into Riker’s other shoulder.

“Because it’s _weird_ ,” Riker hissed. “I’ve known him since we were _three_. I literally used to take baths with him.”

“So what?” Joey asked. “It’s not like you never bathed with Nate4.”

“Hey, showering together is _way_ different than having a bath with bubbles and rubber duckies,” Riker countered as she pointed at Joey. “Plus, bathing with Nate usually included orgasms. Baths with Jeffry did not.”

“You never know,” Dylan said with a shrug. “Maybe one day you’ll be bathing and having orgasms with Jeff.”

“Doubt it since he nearly shit himself the other day over the mere thought of me masturbating in his dorm shower,” Riker snorted with a roll of her eyes.

“What the hell. How did that even come up?”Dylan asked.

“Please, _please_ tell me he found that little vibrator in your drawer of his dresser,” Joey practically begged. Riker rolled her eyes again and nodded. Joey barked out a laugh and threw his head back. “It’s about damn time. You send him into that drawer all the time.”

“I know,” Riker laughed.

“Hold on, back it up. First, you have a drawer in Jeff’s dresser? Two, _you keep a vibrator in said drawer_?” Dylan asked in a hiss.

“Yes and yes,” Riker replied noncommittally. “I am sexiled way too often to not have those things in Jeff’s room.”

“You slept there all the time even before Lily and Carter started to sexile you,” Joey countered with a quirked eyebrow.

“Habit,” Riker replied with a shrug. “I mean, he did sleep in my room most of the time when I had a single freshman and sophomore year.”

“True,” Joey breathed out in agreement. Dylan simply shook her head and heaved out a sigh.

“I don’t think I will ever understand your dynamic,” Dylan added. “Like, who keeps a vibrator where their best friend might find it?”

“It’s more that I don’t care. And it’s not like I haven’t found Jeff’s toys before,” Riker snorted. Dylan stared back with a shocked expression, eyebrows knit together slightly.

“Seriously, I just don’t get the two of you,” Dylan huffed out.

“Sounds like a personal problem,” Riker replied with a smile while Joey snorted next to her.

“Jeff literally looks like he’s going to panic himself into a puddle,” Jamie giggled as she skipped up to them and collapsed next to Joey. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s, like, giving himself a pep talk.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me either,” Joey laughed in agreement as he looked over at Jamie and then leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. She immediately snorted out a laugh and rolled her eyes before she whispered something back. Joey smiled and glanced over at Riker quickly before he turned back to Jamie.

“God, I don’t even know what you’re whispering about, but you’re terrible,” Riker told them before she shoved herself up off the couch and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

“Oh, just some information I got from Riley5 over the summer,” Joey replied with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. Riker shook her head and began to walk away.

“Whatever!” she threw over her shoulder as she walked towards Jackson, leaving Joey and Jamie laughing behind her. Jackson turned as Riker approached and smiled.

“You look a hell of a lot calmer than your other half,” Jackson chuckled. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she leaned against Jackson’s chair.

“He psyches himself out easily. I’ve learned to not care when it comes to him,” Riker hummed as she tilted her head slightly and looked over towards where Jeff was sitting.

“Good woman you are, then,” Jackson said as he pat her shoulder. Riker simply smiled and hummed once more.

“If anything bad happens, I blame you,” Riker chirped.

“Hey, I don’t write the show,” Jackson defended. Riker shrugged again and tipped her head.

“Still blaming you,” she replied before she sauntered off toward Jeff. Jeff looked up as she approached and gave her a small, unsure smile. Riker smiled back and sat down next to him and pressed their shoulders together. “Stop freaking out. If we can make it through a panicked weekend at the hospital, we can make it through a simple kiss for the cameras.”

“God, do _not_ bring up that weekend right now. What is wrong with you?” Jeff grumbled with a shake of his head. Riker smiled and tipped her head against his shoulder briefly.

“A lot of things. We both know that,” Riker whispered in response. Jeff huffed out a sigh and tipped his head against hers.

“There’s nothing wrong with you in that sense,” Jeff told her quietly. Riker rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly.

“C’mon. Jackson is waving at us,” Riker said as she pat Jeff’s knee and then got up. Jeff heaved out a sigh and got up as well, following Riker towards Jackson.

“You two good to go?” Jackson asked as he quirked an eyebrow between Riker and Jeff. Riker simply smiled widely and nodded while Jeff shrugged.

“I’m kissing you for money. You’re just a kiss prostitute,” Riker giggled as she looked back at Jeff.

“God, you’re an ass,” Jeff snorted as he shook his head.

“I’ve been told I have a very nice one,” Riker chirped smugly as she skipped ahead of Jeff. She looked over her shoulder at Jeff then to see him following her at a sedate pace, shaking his head even as he watched her closely. Riker smirked to herself and then came to a stop in the spot she was supposed to stand in. Jeff came to a stop across from her and gave her a nervous smile. Riker took a deep breath and smiled back.

“Hey, stop your whispering over there,” Jackson shot out towards where Joey, Dylan, Grant, Jamie, and Lauren were sitting. They all stared back with wide, shocked eyes before they slumped down and fell silent. Jackson nodded once in approval and then turned his attention back to Riker and Jeff. “Okay, we already got the dialogue earlier, so whenever you’re ready.”

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed simply as he brought his hand up to cup Riker’s cheek as directed before. Riker gave Jeff a reassuring smile and leaned into the touch briefly. Jeff smiled back and searched Riker’s face briefly before he leaned forward.

Riker made a small noise as their lips met and Jeff tugged her closer. Jeff’s grip on Riker’s hip tightened slightly and Riker relaxed as she looped her arms around his neck. Both of Jeff’s hands moved to Riker’s hips then and squeezed lightly. Riker made a small sound in approval and buried her fingers in Jeff’s hair, pulling a happy sigh from Jeff before he darted his tongue out. Riker froze in shock for a second before she responded and relaxed against Jeff once more. Jeff smiled into the kiss and pulled Riker closer once more. Riker made an interested sound as she brushed up against Jeff, and then shivered slightly as a thrill went through her.

“Aaand, we’re good!” Jackson suddenly called out. Riker and Jeff immediately jumped apart and stared at each other with wide eyes. Riker panted slightly and observed Jeff closely. Jeff simply stuffed his hands into his pockets, whispered a hasty apology, and then walked off with his head down. Everyone’s eyes followed him and Riker sagged slightly, shoulders drooping.

“Y’all owe me money,” Joey snorted as he looked around the others with a smirk. They all groaned while Riker glared in his direction and Jackson shook his head.

“You’re a terrible person,” Riker hissed out with narrowed eyes. Joey shrugged in response as he accepted ten dollar bills from the others while they grumbled. Jackson sighed and continued to shake his head.

“Riker, you’re free to go. Joey, Lauren, and Grant. Get over here for your scene,” Jackson ordered. Riker simply nodded in thanks and began to walk towards the door, punching Joey on the shoulder as she passed him. Joey grunted but didn’t retaliate other than a small shrug. Riker climbed into her car and heaved out a sigh as she tipped her head back. She grabbed her phone then and set up a call to Alyssa on speaker phone before she drove off.

“Rike, my baby sis! To what do I owe this pleasure?” Alyssa chirped as soon as she picked up. Riker sighed once more as she pulled out onto the main road.

“So, how mad are you going to be if I give you spoilers?” Riker asked. Alyssa hummed thoughtfully for a second as Riker heard her shuffling around a few papers.

“I think I’ll be able to forgive you since whatever happened granted you to call me in the middle of the day,” Alyssa replied finally. “You wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important in some way.”

“You’re the best,” Riker breathed happily as she came to a stop at a red light.

“So, what happened, Biker babe?” Alyssa asked as Riker heard her drop onto her bed.

“So, uh, I just got finished with a take in which I had to kiss Jeffry…” Riker started. Alyssa squawked loudly and Riker heard something hit a wall.

“Ow, fuck. _Nick and Elliot_?” Alyssa exclaimed. “Oh my god. I never saw _that_ coming.”

“ _Alyssa_ ,” Riker complained.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Alyssa breathed. “Got away from myself there. But, so what if you had to kiss? It’s you and Jeffry we’re talking about here. That _is_ something I did see coming.”

“Excuse me?” Riker asked as her brows furrowed.

“Oh. Oh, honey,” Alyssa crooned. “You can’t tell me that you and Jeff aren’t ass over tits for each other.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Riker repeated. Alyssa snorted and Riker could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

“Oh wow. So you really are that deep into denial,” Alyssa breathed. “Rike, Mom has been asking you if you guys were dating since you were _eight_. Dad was literally planning your wedding and kids’ names back in middle school.”

“Yeah, but that was just _Dad_ ,” Riker countered.

“I know, but he wouldn’t have been so excited if there wasn’t some kind of _basis_. When you were a toddler you used to tell us all about how you were going to marry Jeff one day,” Alyssa said in a slightly fond voice.

“I was a toddler,” Riker defended. Alyssa snorted down the line and Riker made a face over at her phone.

“Doesn’t matter. There’s a reason neither of your previous relationships worked out. Your relationship with Jeff got in the way, even if it wasn’t romantic back then,” Alyssa informed. “That and within the past few months Jeff has started getting really awkward and flustered whenever you did anything that could be viewed as sexual. Also, just the fact that you called me to tell me about this _having to kiss_ is very telling.”

“You’re terrible,” Riker grumbled.

“You love me,” Alyssa replied easily. “Plus, you can’t tell me honestly that you’ve never checked Jeffry out. He certainly has ogled you.”

“Oh, _shut up_. He’s got a really nice ass. I just really appreciate nice butts,” Riker hissed. Alyssa cackled and Riker heard her slap her knee.

“You know plenty of people with nice asses and you don’t check out their asses nearly as much as you check out Jeff’s. Like, c’mon, Selena has one of the nicest asses I’ve ever seen and you only hooked up with her the one time,” Alyssa said. Riker huffed out a sigh and rolled her eyes as she turned onto the road that led back to Westtown.

“I don’t go to school with Selena and we were both drunk when we hooked up,” Riker replied easily. “That was also to get her middle school crush on me out of her system.”

“Riker, honey. I know what happened that night. I got details from Beth. You literally gave Jeff a lap dance and then let Selena drag you upstairs. You cannot tell me truthfully that Selena was the one who turned you on after you grinded on Jeff’s lap while he was most likely hard as a rock,” Alyssa countered. Riker groaned loudly and leaned forward against her steering wheel. “The sooner you accept it, the sooner you’ll stop being all conflicted.”

“There’s nothing to accept!” Riker squeaked in contradiction.

“Yeah, okay. Then why did you call me?” Alyssa asked softly. Riker whined and thumped her head against the steering wheel after she parked her car.

“I don’t know. It was weird. Like, it was nice? It was thrilling to know he was turned on?” Riker questioned. “I just don’t know. I’ve known him forever. Things were never supposed to get sexual.”

“Riker, you’ve shared a bed with him since who knows when. You guys have dealt with each other while going through puberty and who knows what else. It was only a matter of time,” Alyssa cooed. “I’m not telling you to go jump into anything. You two would have to talk things out. And don’t let your asshole friends push you around and such, yeah?”

“Yeah, I know,” Riker breathed. “No wonder Jeff gets so awkward when sex toys are mentioned now.”

“Yours or his?” Alyssa immediately asked with interest.

“Both,” Riker replied as she finally climbed out of her car and then locked it. “I thought he was going to explode the other day when he found my clit vibrator that I have in his room.”

“Oh, oh that’s so good,” Alyssa giggled. “I’m _so_ teasing him later.”

“Be nice,” Riker chastised as she walked into the dorm building and headed towards her room.

“He is basically my baby brother. I will do as I please,” Alyssa sniffed in response. Riker rolled her eyes as she spun her keys around her finger. She groaned loudly as she walked up to her dorm door and thumped her head against the wall. “What? What’s going on?”

“Lily and Carter, _again_ ,” Riker hissed as she pounded on the dorm door once before walking off. “Like, it is a good thing I have stuff in Jeff’s room or else I would have to wear the same thing every damn day.”

“God, better hope they don’t end up teen parents,” Alyssa breathed. Riker made a noise in agreement as she walked up the stairs to get to Jeff and Carter’s room.

“They use condoms and she’s on birth control. They should be okay,” Riker informed as she reached the top of the stairs. “I’m gonna go, though. I think I’m just going to collapse and take a nap once I invade Jeff’s room.”

“Mkay, baby sister. Don’t drive yourself too crazy, okay?” Alyssa asked. Riker hummed in response and Alyssa huffed out a small laugh. “Okay, I’ll talk to you later. Love you!”

“Love you too,” Riker replied before she hung up and slid her phone into her pocket. She knocked on Jeff’s door when she got to it and waited for Jeff to call out before she opened the door. Jeff looked up with wide eyes when she walked in and she waved a flippant hand in his direction as she kicked her shoes off in the direction of his closet. “Calm down. I’ve come to invade your bed and sleep.”

“I take it you’re sexiled again?” Jeff asked as he shifted forward on his bed slightly, carefully pushing his laptop forward. Riker simply nodded in agreement and lay down behind Jeff to wrap herself around his back, arms around his waist and head rested on his thigh.

“Same old story,” Riker breathed in response as she squeezed Jeff’s waist. Jeff hummed in agreement and placed one hand on top of her forearm, thumb swiping slowly over the raised scars there. Riker released a content sound and slid one hand beneath Jeff’s shirt to place it against his hip. Jeff smiled down at Riker briefly before he looked back at his laptop.

“Go to sleep. I’ll shift you if I need to,” Jeff told her. Riker smiled up at Jeff then before she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, Jeff’s thumb still swiping across the skin of her forearm.

000000

“God, this is actual _hell_ right now,” Riker complained as she came to a stop next to Emma and placed her hands on her hips as she caught her breath. Emma panted out a laugh next to her and wiped her arm across her sweaty forehead.

“I mean, it’s not the most ideal practice, but I wouldn’t say it’s _hell_ ,” Emma replied as they watched the rest of the soccer team either continue to practice or collapse onto the ground. “It’s just unseasonably warm for mid-September.”

“Exactly. And I feel like all sweat I have is either beneath my boobs or at my crotch right now,” Riker replied as she lifted her jersey to wipe sweat off her forehead. Emma snorted out a laugh and slapped at Riker’s briefly exposed abdomen.

“You’re disgusting,” Emma added. Riker smirked and dropped her jersey back down as she shrugged.

“Seriously. These spandex shorts need to be washed as soon as possible. I know I can’t smell them right now, but as soon as I’m back in my room all I am going to smell is vagina sweat,” Riker huffed out. Emma made a small noise in agreement.

“That’s also your fault for not wearing underwear while ovulating,” Emma commented easily. Riker tilted her head to the side in agreement and then shrugged one shoulder.

“I really wasn’t feeling the underwear beneath my soccer spandex today,” she added. Emma barked out a laugh and bumped their shoulders together.

“I don’t blame you,” Emma replied. “It just wasn’t necessarily the best decision because of the _vagina sweat_.”

“No, no talk of vagina sweat. I can’t handle it. My shorts are probably ripe as fuck right now,” Trish panted as she walked up to them and wiped her face with her jersey.

“Same. Which is why we are on that topic,” Riker replied. Trish nodded once in understanding and heaved out a sigh.

“Henry’s gonna be all over it. It’s disgusting,” Trish gagged. Emma snorted and shook her head.

“It’s a biology thing,” Riker said as she pushed her sweaty bangs away from her face. “Finding your partner’s raw scent attractive means that your immune systems are different enough and you’re a compatible couple to have offspring with beneficial genetic variation6.”

“Knowledge I could have honestly lived without,” Trish snorted as she clapped Riker on the shoulder. “I don’t even want to know why you know that.”

“Conversation I had with Curt and Alyssa, to be honest. We got on the subject of smells and we ended up on google,” Riker answered with a small shrug. “It’s a really interesting concept, though. Birth control affects scents and such, so females on birth control are more attracted to immune systems closer to theirs.”

“You and your siblings are so weird. Like who the hell gets on that subject and looks it up?” Emma asked.

“The Castellan siblings, apparently,” Trish snorted with a small smile. Riker simply shrugged again and heaved out a sigh as they watched the rest of practice start to wind down.

“Honestly not the weirdest conversation we’ve had, either,” Riker said as their coach waved them all off. “Oh, _thank god_. I need a shower _so bad_.”

“Same,” Emma and Trish agreed.

“It feels pointless though since we have Swallows later,” Emma heaved out. Riker made a disgusted sound and stuck her tongue out.

“I don’t get nearly as sweaty during Swallows practice. That and these shorts need to be _off my body_ ,” Riker said.

“Preaching the choir,” Trish snorted as she gave Riker a high-five.

“God dammit! I swear, I haven’t been in my own damn room for two weeks!” Riker exclaimed as she walked up to her door to pound on it once before moving on.

“Tough luck, babe,” Emma said with a shrug as she unlocked her dorm door. Riker just rolled her eyes and walked towards the stairs, Trish following behind.

“Gonna crash Jeff’s room?” Trish asked.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed. “Going to crash Henry’s?”

“Of course,” Trish chirped happily. “I may hate the way I smell, but he loves it and I could use a good orgasm or two right now.”

“God, stop bragging,” Riker laughed as she pushed Trish lightly. Trish smiled and nudged Riker back before they went their separate ways down the hallway. “Jeeeeeffry! I need to use your shower!”

“Jesus, do they ever stop?” Jeff asked as Riker stepped through the doorway.

“Apparently not,” Riker grumbled as she kicked the door shut and immediately stripped her jersey off. “Oh, dear god. I _reek_.”

“What? If you reeked I feel like I’d be able to smell you from over here,” Jeff countered with a snort. Riker quirked an eyebrow at her best friend and kicked her sneakers off before walking over towards him.

“And now?” Riker asked as she came to a stop next to Jeff. Jeff sniffed in Riker’s direction and then shrugged.

“You smell like you always do after practice,” Jeff replied simply as he blinked up at Riker.

“Nuh uh. It is totally way worse today,” Riker countered with a small shake of her head.

“Nope!” Jeff chirped as he grabbed Riker around the waist and pulled her down on top of himself. Riker screeched and then shoved at Jeff’s shoulders as she straddled him to stabilize herself. Jeff chuckled next to her ear and then snuffled behind it, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Riker giggled and tried to pull away from Jeff as he continued to snuffle at her neck.        “You’re ridiculous,” Riker told Jeff as she continued to giggle. Jeff peeked up at Riker and smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Riker raised her eyebrows and tensed, waiting to see what Jeff was going to do. Jeff chuckled lowly and then pulled Riker down to nuzzle roughly into her neck. Riker’s giggles renewed as she struggled to push up from Jeff’s chest to sit up.

“No escape!” Jeff bugled as he held onto Riker tightly. Riker squeaked and pushed at Jeff’s hands before she leaned down to nuzzle into his neck and bite at it. Jeff squawked then and jumped slightly beneath Riker. Riker bugled in triumph and sat up to throw her hands into the air. Jeff watched her with an amused expression and placed one hand on top of her thigh lightly. Riker beamed down at Jeff and reached out to pat his cheek before she sat back.

Riker squeaked quietly then and nearly shot back up, Jeff’s grip on her hips the only thing preventing her from doing so. Jeff simply froze beneath Riker and looked up at her with wide eyes. Riker stared back with equally wide eyes before they both began to relax, eyes darting around each other’s faces. Riker settled back down on top of Jeff and he released a shaky breath, eyes never leaving her face.

They both panted slightly, eyes searching faces. Then, they both surged forward into a kiss. Riker made a small noise against Jeff’s mouth and fisted her hands in his shirt. Jeff released a sigh through his nose, hands moving from Riker’s hips to her thighs. Riker shifted her hips a bit and Jeff’s breath caught and he pulled her forward a bit so she rested more on his abdomen, pushing his shirt up a bit in the process.

“Mmh, why are your shorts so damp?” Jeff asked quietly as they pulled away from each other’s mouths to pant, foreheads still pressed together.

“Sweat…mostly,” Riker panted with a one shouldered shrug.

“M-mostly?” Jeff stuttered out. Riker simply nodded and then watched as Jeff’s pupils dilated with realization. Riker smirked before Jeff pulled her back down with renewed force, hands going back to her hips. Riker giggled slightly at Jeff’s enthusiasm, but then went lax as Jeff brought their hips together. Jeff smiled smugly against Riker’s lips and repeated his actions.

“G-god- _ah_ -these shorts are- _shit_ -seriously going to _reek_ ,” Riker panted out as they broke apart once again.

“Good,” Jeff growled in response as he smirked and bumped their noses together.

“Gross,” Riker corrected as the continued to move together. Jeff shook his head in contradiction and then buried his nose behind Riker’s ear. Riker huffed out a small laugh and then caught her breath as Jeff grabbed onto her hips tightly and moved against her. “I hope you know I’m like a loaded gun- _yes_ -right now.”

“It’s the small blessings,” Jeff grunted in response before he began to kiss along Riker’s neck. She sighed happily and ground down against Jeff roughly, which resulted in a groan from Jeff. Riker smiled smugly then and repeated her actions. “And you say _you’re_ the loaded gun.”

Riker barked out a sharp laugh and pulled out of Jeff’s arms to sit up. Jeff simply stared up at her with blown pupils, hands coming to a rest on her thighs once more. Riker smirked down at Jeff and then swiveled her hips. Jeff’s breath caught and he pressed his head back into the mattress.

“Maybe we’re both loaded guns,” Riker huffed out as she placed her hands on Jeff’s chest for leverage. Jeff simply nodded and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Riker’s shorts to press his thumbs into Riker’s hips. She gasped and shivered as her muscles tensed up. Jeff hummed happily and pressed his thumbs in again as he snapped his hips up. Riker released a high-pitched whine then and went lax as her muscles relaxed. Jeff made a surprised noise as he glanced down, thumbs still pressed to Riker’s hips.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jeff breathed out in wonder as he lifted his gaze back to Riker’s face. Riker panted and blushed as she shifted slightly. Jeff smiled and pulled Riker down to kiss the tip of her nose before he pressed their foreheads together. Riker huffed out a breath and smiled slightly before she ground her hips down once more. Jeff choked on a surprised groan and then shuddered before going lax beneath Riker. Riker released a smug hum and pat Jeff’s chest fondly. Jeff quirked an eyebrow up at her, a small smile on his face.

“And now you know why I said it would be dangerous to masturbate anywhere other than the shower,” Riker whispered against Jeff’s lips. Jeff shivered once and whimpered quietly.

“You do that every time?” Jeff asked quietly.

“No,” Riker answered as she sat up and pushed her sweaty bangs off of her forehead. “But better safe than sorry.”

“I dunno. That’s pretty sexy,” Jeff hummed as he watched Riker closely as she got up. Riker simply shrugged and walked over to Jeff’s dresser to pull out new clothes, carefully avoiding looking at the dark spot on Jeff’s pants and ignoring the feeling of saturated shorts on her thighs.

“Everyone’s entitled to their own opinion,” Riker replied as she pulled out a pair of underwear and an overlarge shirt. Jeff simply quirked an eyebrow at her as he placed his hands behind his head. “Stop giving me that look. I’m going to shower. You better have cleaned up by the time I get out, because that’s gross to wallow in that.”

“Dang, okay,” Jeff chuckled. Riker just rolled her eyes and waved a hand over her shoulder before she closed the bathroom door. She immediately collapsed back against it and heaved out a sigh before peeling her shorts off and throwing them on the floor. She did the same with her sports bra and then climbed into the shower, deciding not to think too heavily into what had just happened.

000000

“I don’t want to go to class,” Riker sighed from her spot sprawled across one of the seats in the Midnight Swallows practice room. Lily, Joey, and Jeff all made noises in agreement from various places where they too were sprawled out. “This chair is too comfortable. I shall never leave it.”

“Well, you better adjust. Your shorts have slid up quite far,” Joey chuckled. Riker glared over at Joey and then flicked him off before pulling her shorts up a bit more.

“Just to spite you, asshole. Does possibly seeing part of my pelvis disgust you?” Riker asked while Lily snorted behind her hand.

“No, but we are in a school building,” Joey replied. “You think I would make a comment if we were on set? No. Because you literally walked around this past summer in a thong on set and no one said jack shit.”

“Valid point,” Riker said with a small nod while Lily looked over at Riker with a shocked expression and Jeff smiled to himself.

“Seriously?” Lily asked. Riker shrugged and nodded in response.

“It was after an all day shoot where we all ended up staying on set. I wasn’t going to sleep in jean shorts and was too lazy to go to wardrobe,” Riker told her. “And it wasn’t an actual thong. Joey’s exaggerating. It was those panties with the lace that show off half my ass.”

“Ah. Those are honestly really flattering panties on you,” Lily commented.

“I know,” Riker replied smugly.

“Not as nice as those blue lace ones, though. Those ones do wonders for your body,” Lily said. Riker nodded once more and smiled to herself while Jeff simply stared and Joey shook his head.

“Do you guys seriously sit in your room and discuss which panties are the most flattering?” Joey asked. Riker and Lily looked over at Joey and shrugged.

“Sometimes,” Lily replied. “It was mostly last year. This year has been very different.”

“Yeah, because you and Carter have sex all the time,” Riker laughed.

“Whatever. Like you care. You just go to Jeff and Carter’s room and cuddle whore with Jeffry,” Lily scoffed.

“We do that anyway,” Jeff said with a shrug. “It’s just that she’s more annoyed that she can’t go in her own room.”

“Yeah. My wardrobe has been a lot less varied lately,” Riker laughed as she shifted and actually pulled her shorts down her legs a bit. “It’s been a lot of shorts, crop tops, and hoodies lately. That’s all I have in Jeff’s room other than pajamas.”

“And your vibrator,” Joey immediately shot out. Riker rolled her eyes at Joey, even as she took note of Jeff’s blush.

“Don’t be silly. I also have a few other toys in my room,” Riker informed. “I just don’t have access to them all the time.”

“Yeah. Those are her more adventurous ones,” Lily said. “She doesn’t use them unless she knows she’s alone.”

“I think Lily knows too much about your habits,” Jeff commented with raised eyebrows.

“It happens when you’ve lived together. Our late night conversations get interesting sometimes,” Riker chirped as she stretched her arms over her head. “I know what toys Lily has and all the same stuff she knows. It’s a give and take.”

“Just not of orgasms,” Lily chirped. Riker laughed and gave Lily a high-five.

“Even if you were into vagina, you’re not my type,” Riker added. “That and you’re way too much like a sister.”

“Good to know,” Lily snorted with an exaggerated eye roll. Riker simply beamed at Lily and then pulled her phone out of her pocket as it vibrated with a text. Riker looked down at her phone with wide eyes as she read the text from Curt.

_So, I heard ya squirted all over your bestie ;D_

“Ohmygod, I’m going to _kill_ Alyssa,” Riker hissed as she unlocked her phone to text Curt back.

  * _I swear I am going to kill our sister. 2) It was not ALL OVER. It was actually a small amount. 3) Apparently he thinks it’s sexy and I’m not entirely sure what to make of it_



“What happened?” Lily asked as they all stared at Riker with interest.

“Alyssa told Curt information that I told her the other day,” Riker grumbled as she made a face. “It was information that did not need to be shared.”

“Sounds like Alyssa,” Jeff breathed in a bored voice as he slouched down in his chair and reached out with a foot to kick lightly at Riker’s. Riker looked over at Jeff and rolled her eyes.

“Beside the point,” Riker added before she answered her phone as Curt called her. “What would you like, Curtis?”

“Excuse you, but _he thinks it’s sexy_?” Curt squawked.

“Uh, that’s what was said,” Riker said as she curled in on herself.

“Oh. Oh god. Jeffry’s in the room with you right now, isn’t he?” Curt whispered. Riker rolled her eyes at her brother and shifted into a more comfortable, curled up position.

“Yes,” Riker finally replied.

“Oh, okay,” Curt breathed. “But, how are you not making a bigger deal out of this to yourself, Rike? I know for a fact none of your other partners have gotten that reaction from you in any way, shape, or form. You’ve only achieved it on your own. So again, _how are you not making a big deal out of it_? Especially since _he likes it_?”

“Because I don’t want to!” Riker exclaimed frantically, ignoring the looks from the others. “Would you want to?”

“Well, I don’t know. But, like, isn’t this just the inevitable coming to head? Have you and Jeff even talked anything out?” Curt asked.

“No,” Riker said quietly. Curt groaned on the other side of the line and then heaved out a sigh.

“You’re ridiculous. Jeffry is ridiculous. The two of you are _ridiculous_ ,” Curt told Riker. “Like, I don’t know how you’re still denying any of this. You two are, like, _made_ for each other.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Curtis,” Riker grumbled.

“Too fucking bad, baby sister,” Curt snorted. “And lemme tell you, he is the only person you could ever possibly date that I would _not_ threaten. I don’t think there would be a need to. He wouldn’t be a douche or a bitch or just in it for your body. He’s seen you at your worst and he’s called me in panics when he hasn’t known what to do when he’s found you bleeding on the floor 7. Yet he’s still here. Just forget any reservations about it and go for it.”

“I hate it when you’re logical,” Riker sighed, which pulled a smug chuckle from Curt.

“There’s a reason I’m the big brother and you’re the little sister,” Curt replied.

“Oh, shut your mouth,” Riker hissed. “And you do _not_ pass that information along. Not even to Maya or Damian.”

“God, you’re lame!” Curt exclaimed.

“Don’t care. It didn’t even need to be shared with _you_ ,” Riker told Curt as she and Jeff kicked at each other lightly.

“Aw, don’t like that I know that your bestie makes your insides melt?” Curt crooned.

“You’re a terrible person and I hate you,” Riker chirped easily. Curt chuckled and then made a kissing sound down the line.

“Well, I have to go back to work. Love you, Rike!” Curt squeaked.

“Yeah, love you too, asshole,” Riker hummed.

“Takes one to know one!” Curt replied easily before he hung up.

“So, what was he calling about?” Joey asked as Riker slid her phone back into her pocket. She rolled her eyes and began to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

“Wanted to talk over some information,” Riker answered as she let out a deep breath and caught one of Jeff’s feet between her legs. Jeff chuckled and wiggled his foot between her knees. Riker smiled and shook her head at him.

“Is it any information _I_ might get later?” Lily asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

“God no,” Riker breathed out. Lily immediately jut out her bottom lip in a pout and Riker flicked her off. “Sorry, babe. It is very confidential information that is to be kept between me and my siblings.”

“Oh. Jeffry doesn’t know. That’s reassuring,” Lily chirped as the bell rang. Riker simply shrugged and pushed herself out of the chair she was in.

“Yes and no on that,” Riker added as she tipped her head to the side slightly and then grabbed her bag off the floor.

“What?” Jeff asked in confusion.

“Don’t worry about it,” Riker told Jeff as she pat his cheek and smiled. Jeff raised one eyebrow at her and then rolled his eyes. Riker snorted out a laugh and pat Jeff lightly on the small of his back before they went their separate ways to class.

000000

“Ah! God, why did I let you talk me into this?” Lily squawked as she jumped out of their bathroom to avoid getting sprayed with water again. Riker squealed and nearly fell off the edge of the bathtub as she attempted to get a hold on the wriggling puppy.

“Because this puppy is the cutest thing ever?” Riker asked in response as she got a hold of the puppy’s scruff and grabbed the container to fill up with water again. Lily released a long suffering sigh and poked her head back into the bathroom. Riker looked over and smiled widely as she rinsed the puppy off. Lily snorted and shook her head fondly.

“You look ridiculous. You’re soaked and sitting there in your underwear while trying to bathe a puppy,” Lily said. Riker simply gave Lily a toothy smile and turned her attention back to the puppy, who was looking up at her with wide, pathetic eyes.

“Aw, look at you. You’re just _so cute_ ,” Riker crooned as she ruffled the puppy’s ears and then rinsed her off once more. “You have a towel ready, right? I’m almost done.”

“Yeah. I grabbed one of your soccer ones,” Lily answered as she walked back into the bathroom with the towel in hand.

“Thank you!” Riker chirped as Lily placed the towel on the toilet.

“No problem,” Lily replied as she leaned against the doorjamb. “What do you plan on doing with her now?”

“I am going to finish getting soap off of her and then I am going to call Mom and I am going to keep this adorable puppy,” Riker chirped with a bright smile. Lily huffed out a laugh and shook her head.

“You know you’re spoiled, right?” Lily asked.

“I do,” Riker hummed easily as she filled the container with water once more to rinse the puppy off. Then, someone knocked on the door. Riker and Lily both froze and stared at each other with wide eyes. The puppy whined and tried to nip at Riker’s hand. “No, _sh_ , puppy.”

“I’ll get it,” Lily whispered before she darted towards their door. “Oh, thank god.”

“Why was your door locked?” Jeff asked before he appeared in the bathroom doorway to see Riker still sitting there wide eyed. “Never mind. I know why your door was locked. Where in the hell did you get a puppy?”

“I found her outside!” Riker defended as she pulled the puppy into her lap and grabbed the towel. The puppy panted happily and wiggled around in Riker’s lap.

“And what do you plan on doing with this puppy, Riker Samantha?” Jeff asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Call Mom,” Riker replied innocently as she bat her eyelids. Jeff rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Do you really think Braxton is going to take lightly to a _puppy_?” Jeff asked then. Riker stopped then and stared with a shocked expression.

“I didn’t even think about that. Oh shit,” Riker breathed. Jeff nodded and walked over to dry off the puppy, who sniffed happily in Jeff’s direction before licking his nose. Jeff snorted and then pulled the puppy out of Riker’s lap to dry her off more effectively. Riker smiled down at Jeff and leaned forward to bump their foreheads together. Jeff raised one eyebrow as he looked Riker in the eye and she smiled even wider, closing one eye.

“You’re a loser,” Jeff whispered. Riker huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes.

“And you’re my best friend,” Riker replied before she kissed Jeff’s nose quickly and then got up off the toilet with a flourish. Jeff watched Riker walk off with a fond smile on his face. “Stop staring at my ass, Jeffry Alexander!”

“Shut up!” Jeff called back.

“You two behave. I’m going up to your room, Jeff,” Lily said.

“Then shouldn’t we be telling _you_ to behave?” Riker asked with raised eyebrows. Lily waved her hand and then stalked out of the room, nose in the air. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes, quickly locking the door behind Lily. “You have a handle on the puppy? I need to call Mom.”

“Yeah,” Jeff answered as he walked back into the room with the puppy wrapped up in the towel in his arms. Riker smiled at the sight and dropped onto her bed, phone in hand to dial the number for home.

“Riker,” Miri immediately answered.

“Hi, Mommy,” Riker said sweetly. Miri heaved out a sigh then and Riker giggled.

“What do you need, baby girl?” Miri asked.

“For you to pick up a puppy…?” Riker asked cautiously.

“A puppy?” Miri asked slowly.

“Yes,” Riker replied. “She’s so cute and tiny and I found her outside and I just _couldn’t_ leave her outside on her own and…”

“Rike, baby, slow down!” Miri said over Riker’s ramblings. Jeff snorted to himself and Riker sent a glare in his direction. “Now, what kind of dog does this puppy appear to be?”

“Uuuh, she looks like she is possibly a [lab and Rottweiler mix](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4a/e9/84/4ae984ba26638760c7619f042cf099b9.jpg)8,” Riker hummed. “She’s young. Old enough to be away from her mother, but still very young.”

“I promise to come get her if you promise to come home every other weekend to help work with her,” Miri stated firmly. Riker beamed then and Jeff looked over with an interested expression.

“You’re the best, Mom,” Riker breathed out happily. “I promise to help with everything. I’ll even come home tomorrow and go out to buy her supplies.”

“I am going to hold you to that,” Miri replied. “And I expect _you_ to be the one to introduce this puppy to your cat.”

“I expected nothing less,” Riker hummed as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Jeff simply shook his head and placed the puppy carefully on the chair as she had fallen asleep.

“Miri, you spoil Riker too much,” Jeff said next to Riker’s phone. Riker made an offended noise and slapped at Jeff’s arm while Miri laughed down the line.

“Tell him that I know and that he does as well,” Miri replied. Riker smiled and looked over at Jeff.

“Mom said she knows and that you do too,” Riker chirped smugly. Jeff rolled his eyes and lay down behind Riker to curl his arms around her waist. Riker giggled and pat Jeff’s hand.

“Okay. I will head out in a few minutes. I’ll see you soon, baby girl,” Miri sighed.

“Thank you. I love you, Mommy,” Riker crooned.

“Yes, love you too. See you in a bit,” Miri replied before she hung up.

“Mr. Chubby shall have a puppy friend now!” Riker stated excitedly as she looked down at Jeff, who laughed and shook his head.

“You’re way too excited about this,” Jeff told her as he placed his head on her thigh. Riker simply hummed and reached out to run her fingers through Jeff’s hair. Jeff released a content sigh and closed his eyes. Riker smiled to herself and continued to run her fingers through Jeff’s hair while she placed her free hand lightly on his side.

“I mean, it’s not every day you acquire a new puppy,” Riker said quietly. Jeff looked up at Riker sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

“For one, all puppies are new. Two, you’re just spoiled and knew Miri would let you keep the puppy, which is why you took her in instead of bringing her to one of the teachers to take to a shelter,” Jeff informed.

“So what?” Riker deadpanned with a shrug. Jeff snorted and shook his head before he shifted to pull Riker down onto the bed. Riker squealed and then giggled as she easily rolled into Jeff’s chest. Jeff chuckled and held onto her shoulders tightly.

“I honestly don’t understand why you didn’t change into a bathing suit first and instead went into the bathing process in your underwear,” Jeff chuckled. Riker shrugged and pulled lightly at Jeff’s shirt.

“It’s not like I was expecting anyone to come to the room and this way I didn’t have to change yet. I only had to take clothes _off_ ,” Riker replied. “What? Do my undies make you uncomfortable?”

“ _Nooo_ ,” Jeff drew out. “I just don’t understand you sometimes.”

“You just wanted to get on the topic of me in panties,” Riker giggled as she scrunched up her nose. Jeff immediately blushed and Riker barked out a laugh before she leaned forward to smack a kiss to Jeff’s cheek. “You’re adorably awkward. It’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen me in my underwear. Hell, you’ve seen me in slightly less than this.”

“God, you’re honestly a _menace_ ,” Jeff growled as he buried his face in Riker’s neck. She giggled again and wrapped her arms around Jeff’s shoulders.

“And you’re gonna have boob marks on your shirt because the pupper got my entire being wet,” Riker giggled in response. Jeff immediately moved away from Riker to look down at himself. Riker giggled even harder and then poked at the wet spots on Jeff’s shirt. “Look. My itty bitty titties got your shirt all wet.”

“Oh my god. You’re actually _five_ ,” Jeff snorted as he rolled his eyes and smiled at Riker.

“I never claimed to be any age, so you’re not wrong,” Riker hummed with a prim sniff. Jeff rolled his eyes again and then pulled Riker back into a tight hug. Riker giggled and nuzzled into Jeff’s neck, one leg sliding easily between Jeff’s. Jeff made a content noise and rested his chin lightly on top of Riker’s head.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jeff informed quietly. Riker simply hummed and then blew against Jeff’s neck. Jeff snorted out a laugh and slapped lightly at Riker’s back. “You just proved my statement.”

“I know. I never said your statement was wrong, though,” Riker replied as she pulled away from Jeff’s neck to smile at him. Jeff smiled back and pressed their foreheads together. Riker huffed out a small laugh and nudged their noses together briefly. Jeff hummed and his grip on Riker tightened.

“Did you know, that your itty bitty titties are quite nice titties?” Jeff whispered. Riker snorted out a laugh and bumped their noses together again.

“And _I’m_ the ridiculous one,” Riker said quietly. Jeff nodded once and then ducked in to pull Riker into a kiss before she could respond. Riker made a small, surprised noise, but then easily relaxed into the kiss, grip tightening on Jeff’s shirt. Jeff smiled against Riker’s lips and coaxed her mouth open. Riker huffed out a laugh through her nose and obeyed, easily biting down lightly on Jeff’s tongue. Jeff retaliated in kind quickly and Riker giggled against Jeff’s mouth.

“Don’t _laugh_ ,” Jeff scolded as he pulled back just enough to talk with their lips still in contact. Riker giggled again and then pulled Jeff’s bottom lip in between her teeth. Jeff smiled once more and simply sealed his lips over hers. Riker smiled again and then pulled away to nuzzle their noses together.

“Your boob flattery gets you that much,” she whispered. Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes as he ducked down to bury his face in her neck and bite at it. “Nope. You have not unlocked hickies. Do not pass go.”

“There’s levels of locks now?” Jeff asked as he looked up at Riker with one raised eyebrow. Riker tapped her chin thoughtfully and then nodded once.

“Yes,” she added decisively as she pat Jeff’s cheek. “You have unlocked occasional kisses. That is all.”

“Really?” Jeff asked sarcastically as he watched Riker pull herself off of the bed and walk over to her dresser. Riker glanced back at Jeff over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re questioning my authority?” Riker asked as she pulled out a sports bra to pull on over her other bra before removing the original bra.

“Only on the basis that we had mutual orgasms last week,” Jeff deadpanned.

“A fluke in the system,” Riker replied flippantly as she pulled an overlarge shirt on over her head. Jeff gave Riker a sarcastic look and she smiled sweetly at him as she changed her underwear beneath the long shirt. “Plus, it’s not like there was any intimate touching then. I mean, there was of genitals in a sense…”

“Oh my god, just _shut up_ ,” Jeff hissed as he flopped his limbs out dramatically. Riker smiled and flicked Jeff’s toes before she walked over to scoop the sleeping puppy up and carry her over to the bed. Jeff heaved out a deep breath and sat up to press himself into Riker’s side. “So, have you decided what to name the little lady yet?”

“Nope!” Riker chirped. I’ll figure it out, though. Wanna help me look through names tonight after Mom leaves?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Lord knows I’m not going back to my room until sometime tomorrow,” Jeff sighed.

“Right you are, Jeffy,” Riker giggled as she pressed a kiss to Jeff’s cheek. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before he grabbed Riker’s phone as it went off.

“Miri’s here. Put on some pants so we can go outside,” Jeff said as he slapped Riker’s knee and then got up. Riker groaned loudly and then shifted the puppy out of her lap in order to get up. Jeff laughed and tossed her a pair of leggings to pull on.

“Thank you,” Riker breathed as she pulled them on and then scooped the puppy back up. “Grab my keys?”

“Yep,” Jeff said as he snatched the keys off of Riker’s bedside table and then followed her out of the dorm room. Riker looked around cautiously and then darted towards the door, Jeff close behind her.

“Aaaand, we’ve made it!” Riker squeaked happily as they ducked out of the dorm building. Jeff snorted and ruffled her hair as they walked towards the parking lot. Riker stuck her tongue out at Jeff and then bumped her shoulder into his. Jeff stuck his tongue out at her as well and skipped away from her. Riker giggled and then darted off towards Miri. Jeff called out stubbornly and jogged to catch up with Riker, who shot him a smirk over her shoulder.

“Miri, your daughter is a menace,” Jeff informed as soon as they were close enough. Miri smiled and shook her head as she took in the sight of Riker standing there barefoot in sweats with a puppy cradled in her arms.

“I know,” Miri replied as she pressed a kiss to Jeff’s cheek.

“Hi, Mommy. You’re the bestest,” Riker chirped as she darted over to kiss Miri’s cheek. Miri raised an eyebrow at Riker and Riker beamed back. “I promise to come home tomorrow.”

“Good,” Miri replied as she pat Riker’s cheek and then held out her arms for the puppy. Riker giggled and carefully transferred the dog to Miri’s arms. “Oh, she is a cute one.”

“I know. Do you now understand why I couldn’t just leave her?” Riker asked with a pout. Miri gave her daughter a sarcastic expression and then pat Riker’s cheek.

“We shall not get into this right now, baby girl,” Miri crooned. “Now, go ahead back inside. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you again. I love you,” Riker sighed happily as she hugged Miri tightly. Miri simply kissed the top of Riker’s head and then opened the back door to place the still sleeping puppy carefully on the back seat.

“I love you too,” Miri assured Riker before she pulled Jeff into the hug as well. “You two stay out of anymore trouble tonight.”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t find anymore wayward puppies,” Jeff chuckled as he allowed Miri to ruffle his hair.

“I shall hold you to that, Jeffry,” Miri replied with a nod. Jeff just smiled and saluted Miri. Riker rolled her eyes and slapped at Jeff’s raised hand.

“Mkay, Mom. I’ll see you tomorrow. Drive safe,” Riker said as she waved at Miri and began to walk away, dragging Jeff behind her. Miri smiled at them and waved back before she climbed into her car.

“Movie and massive amounts of blankets?” Jeff asked as they walked back towards the dorm building.

“God yes,” Riker hummed happily. “And puppy name brainstorming.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Jeff chuckled as Riker linked their arms together and led Jeff back to her room where they collapsed onto her bed to watch movies on her laptop.

000000

“It still astounds me that you just _found_ a puppy on your campus,” Grant snorted a few weeks later as he sat on the floor while the puppy ran around him in circles. Riker smiled and shrugged her shoulders from her spot on the couch between Jeff and Dylan.

“More like I can’t believe your mom let you keep her,” Dylan said. Jeff and Joey both snorted then and Riker glared at them.

“Don’t give me that look, woman,” Jeff said as she pinched Riker’s leg. “We’ve already had multiple conversations on how spoiled you are.”

“I know,” Riker giggled before she looked over towards where the puppy was trying to lick at Grant’s ears while Grant giggled to himself. “Taegan, come.”

“Wow. How obedient,” Dylan breathed as they watched Taegan trot up to Riker, her tail held high in the air.

“I’m a good fur mom,” Riker huffed out as she pulled Taegan into her lap and allowed the puppy to lick at her cheeks. “Braxton is even warming up to her quite well.”

“Really?” Lauren asked as she crawled up behind Grant.

“Actually, yes,” Jeff answered. “When we got to Riker’s house earlier they were cuddling on the couch.”

“Well _I never_ ,” Lauren gasped dramatically. Riker smiled and allowed Taegan to bite at her fingers.

“I know. It’s like the apocalypse,” Riker giggled as she pressed her cheek to the top of Taegan’s head. Taegan made a small noise and wriggled in Riker’s lap in order to lick at her cheeks again. Riker smiled and kissed the top of Taegan’s head in response.

“Don’t make me regret letting you bring your puppy to set, Riker,” Jackson scolded as he appeared. “You’re distracting everyone.”

“It’s not _me_. It’s Taegan!” Riker squeaked defensively. Jackson raised one eyebrow sarcastically and Riker smiled innocently in response.

“I mean, Taegan is extremely adorable, Jackson. You’re the only one that hasn’t succumb to her cute, little face,” Jamie giggled as she skipped up to them and dropped to the floor with Lauren and Grant.

“Yeah, c’mon, Jackson. She’s _adorable_ ,” Riker crooned as she brought Taegan up to squish her cheek to Taegan’s head. Jackson simply raised one eyebrow and gave Riker a serious expression. Riker heaved out a sigh and lowered Taegan back down into her lap. “You’re so boring, Jackson. What happened to the man that let me take a kitten on the first day?”

“He left when you lot started talking about sex on set,” Jackson shot out easily.

“Oo, old man’s still got some kicks!” Grant laughed. Jackson rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

“C’mon. Jeffry, Grant, Jamie, Lauren. You have a scene to do,” Jackson said as he began to walk away and waved over his shoulder. All four of them groaned but followed easily. Dylan watched them go with an amused expression while Riker shifted to take up Jeff’s space on the couch as well, Taegan cradled in her lap. Joey slid to the floor easily and sprawled out, hands behind his head. Dylan snorted as she observed Joey and then stretched out on the couch as well.

“So, Riker,” Dylan started as she kicked Riker’s thigh lightly. “What’s up with you and Jeffry?”

“What do you mean?” Riker asked simply as she scratched Taegan’s belly. Dylan gave Riker a deadpan expression and then looked over at Joey, who snorted and rolled his eyes.

“You tryna throw me?” Dylan asked in response. “Something shifted in your dynamic. It’s miniscule, but it’s there. He’s way more obvious about his heart eyes now.”

“What? There are no _heart eyes_ ,” Riker squeaked. Dylan stared over at Riker with raised eyebrows while Joey chuckled to himself on the floor.

“Neither of them will admit it, Dyl,” Joey said in a bored voice. “It’s been ever since they had to kiss for the show a few weeks back. It’s like Jeff didn’t want to admit his feelings and then they kissed and now he just can’t contain it.”

“Hm, true,” Dylan hummed with a small nod.

“What? There are no _feelings_. You guys are delusional,” Riker fought. Joey and Dylan both looked at Riker sarcastically before they exchanged a look.

“Apparently _you’re_ the delusional one,” Joey told Riker. “You two are ass over tits for each other.”

“God, you sound like Alyssa,” Riker breathed out.

“Alyssa is a smart woman,” Joey replied with an easy shrug.

“Seriously. You can’t tell me that you don’t want to get at Jeffry’s ass with the amount you stare at it,” Dylan drawled.

“It’s a nice butt!” Riker exclaimed quietly.

“And I’m sure he would love if you got intimately acquainted with it,” Joey laughed. Riker made a stubborn noise and reached out with a foot to kick one of Joey’s raised knees.

“He doesn’t have feelings for me,” Riker retorted.

“Bitch _please_ ,” Dylan said.

“Seriously,” Joey agreed. “Jeff most definitely has feelings for you that go beyond the friendship you created when you were toddlers. You can’t lie to me and say you don’t have feelings either. I’ve watched you with people for nearly four years. You have lust and _I’m gonna fuck that right now_ and you have something _way deeper_ that is saved for Jeff and Jeff alone.”

“Excuse me, I dated Nate for nearly a year,” Riker sniffed out as she stuck her nose in the air. Joey raised an eyebrow at Riker and then shook his head.

“And that entire relationship was based on lust. The two of you went on one date and had hands down each other’s pants that same night,” Joey snorted. “Plus, half of the relationship was Nate hoping you’d agree to a threesome.”

“God, I know,” Riker grumbled as Taegan rolled around happily in her lap. “I am still so ashamed of that relationship.”

“Hey, at least you got sex out of it,” Dylan said with a shrug.

“Not great sex, if I’m going to be perfectly honest. I’ve given myself better orgasms than he ever did,” Riker informed. Dylan immediately snorted out a laugh and clapped her hands over her mouth while Joey smiled and shook his head.

“You literally have no shame,” Joey commented. Riker beamed and shook her head quickly as she played with Taegan.

“My shame went out the window when you found my collection of sex toys,” Riker added. Joey barked out a laugh and gave Riker a thumbs-up.

“It’s an impressive collection, if I do say so,” Joey hummed. “I’m not entirely sure how you acquired all of them.”

“Shopping with Alyssa,” Riker replied with a shrug. Joey nodded in understanding then while Dylan gaped at Riker. “What?”

“You went sex toy shopping with your older sister?” Dylan asked.

“Of course,” Riker giggled as she caught Taegan as the puppy nearly tumbled out of her lap. “Multiple times. It’s a weirdly good bonding experience.”

“God, you’re so weird,” Dylan breathed as she shook her head. Riker simply smiled and then turned her attention to Taegan, who looked back up at Riker and panted happily. “But, we got way off topic. You and Jeffry.”

“Are friends,” Riker immediately finished.

“Who will get married someday,” Joey tacked on smugly. Riker rolled her eyes and flicked Joey off. “Just don’t become a teen mother, Riker. I don’t want to be an honorary uncle so soon.”

“Wow, that’s the only reason you don’t want me to be a teen mother?” Riker asked in a bored tone.

“Yeah. You could totally rock being a teen mother if you had to,” Joey said with a small shrug. “Jeff would probably be a bit freaked out for a while, though.”

“Fuck off, Joseph,” Riker grumbled. “Jeffry and I aren’t going to have children together.”

“Oh, hush. You so are. They’ll be adorable children,” Joey assured. “But first you have to get passed all this denial. It’s unbecoming of you.”

“There is no denial. There’s no way Jeffry likes me romantically,” Riker huffed out in an annoyed breath.

“I didn’t hear _you_ saying that you don’t have feelings, though,” Dylan said with a smirk as she nudged Riker’s foot with her own. Riker rolled her eyes and nudged back.

“Maybe a little,” Riker whispered. Joey and Dylan smiled widely then as they looked at Riker, who then pointed at them seriously. “If you say anything to anyone, I swear I will murder you both and make it look like an accident.”

“I believe it,” Joey hummed as he settled back against the floor while Dylan giggled and leaned forward to slap Riker’s knee lightly. Riker released an annoyed noise and kicked in Dylan’s direction. Dylan giggled even more and curled into herself on her side of the couch.

“C’mon, Rike. It’s _cute_ ,” Dylan hummed as she looked at Riker happily. Riker rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Taegan as Taegan wiggled around in her lap. “Seriously, though. You both are good for each other and deserve something good. This has probably been building up for _years_.”

“You’re a terrible person,” Riker breathed. Joey snorted and sat up to reach out and pat Riker’s leg.

“You’re gonna get so many _I told you so’s_ when this all comes to head, babe,” Joey commented. Riker rolled her eyes again and flicked Joey’s forehead.

“Whatever. Are you still good with driving Jeffry back to school?” Riker asked. Joey hummed and nodded as he draped his arms over his knees.

“Yeah. And I will make sure he writes his essay tonight since you won’t be there,” Joey added.

“Good,” Riker said with a nod.

“Why aren’t you going back to school after this?” Dylan asked as she looked at Riker with furrowed eyebrows.

“I’m going home to drop off Taegan and then I need to finish part of my Halloween costume,” Riker replied as she shifted to sit up a bit straighter.

“How far are you from finishing?” Joey asked as he pulled Taegan into his lap before she tumbled to the floor.

“Just the shell in the middle, the beads, and some of the rhinestones,” Riker answered. Joey nodded and then flinched slightly when Taegan nipped at his fingers.

“What are you making?” Dylan asked with a tilt of her head. Riker smirked and then pulled her phone out to bring up an image.

“This [mermaid bra](https://img1.etsystatic.com/110/0/10689158/il_570xN.854442739_srst.jpg),” Riker replied as she turned her phone to show Dylan, whose eyes immediately widened in interest. Riker smiled smugly and accepted her phone back from Dylan.

“What are you wearing as a tail?” Dylan asked.

“I ordered a set of [mermaid](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0115/5832/products/mermaid-chamelion-leggings-1369791123_1024x1024.png?v=1417079348) [leggings](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b9/33/18/b933185a1eef8f1636e005a5eaea38bf.jpg) from BlackMilk,” Riker chirped happily. “They’re already at the house. I have to bring them back as well. I got a little [sea star clip](https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/6229460/il_570xN.222569626.jpg) and some little beads to go with my [makeup](http://cactuscoral.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/IMG_6543.jpg) as well.”

“You’re going to have plenty of people drooling after you on Halloween, aren’t ya?” Dylan asked with a giggle. Riker smirked and raised one eyebrow smugly.

“Of course. She loves to watch people fawn over her,” Joey snorted. “But only one person really matters…”

“God, stop being such an ass!” Riker exclaimed as she reached out to punch Joey’s shoulder. Joey yelped and clutched at his shoulder before he pouted in Riker’s direction. Riker simply rolled her eyes and pulled Taegan back into her lap. “You have lost puppy privileges.”

“Rude,” Joey breathed as he rubbed his shoulder dejectedly. Riker sniffed primly and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

“Oo, what did you do to bring out diva Riker?” Jeff chuckled as he walked back up to them with his hands in his pockets.

“Making rude ass comments,” Riker replied easily.

“Was not! You’re just being testy!” Joey defended stubbornly.

“I’m with Joey on this one,” Dylan said with a shrug in Jeff’s direction. Jeff snorted and walked over to ruffle Riker’s hair. Riker made a stubborn noise and swat at Jeff’s hand before she looked up at him stubbornly. Jeff just raised an eyebrow at her, expression stubborn. Riker rolled her eyes and flicked him off before looking back over at Dylan, who was staring back with an amused expression.

“Oh, put your face away,” Riker hissed.

“Sorry, hon. My face is here to stay,” Dylan replied with a bright smile. Riker stuck her tongue out at Dylan then before she scooped Taegan up and pushed herself off the couch.

“I hate you all,” Riker added as she stalked off, nose in the air.

“Oh, come off your perch, Riker,” Grant laughed as he passed her.

“I am on a perch and I will peck your eyes out,” Riker replied easily. Grant and Jamie both snorted with laughter while Lauren shook her head.

“Stop threatening people, Ms. Castellan,” Jackson chided. “And you lot are done for the day. I’ll see you next week.”

They all called out their goodbyes then and headed towards the doors. Joey easily caught up to Riker and clapped her on the shoulder. Riker sent a mild glare in Joey’s direction and he smiled as he pulled her to his side.

“Lighten up. When you get back we’ll play soccer with Emma and Carter,” Joey told her. Riker smiled and pat Joey’s cheek before she placed Taegan in her back seat.

“I’m holding you to it,” she added before she turned to Jeff and allowed him to pull her into a tight hug. “Jesus, Jeffry. I’ll see you tomorrow. No need to hug the breath out of me.”

“Aw, I just love you so much,” Jeff crooned before he smacked a loud kiss to Riker’s cheek. She snorted and smiled widely as she nuzzled her nose to his cheek and then kissed it.

“You’re a loser,” she added in a whisper. Jeff chuckled and gave Riker one last squeeze before he released her. Joey gave Riker a knowing look and she made a face at him. “Stop with your face. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Yep. Drive safe,” Joey said with a small smile as he blew a kiss against her cheek and then walked off towards his car with Jeff. Jeff immediately jabbed Joey in the side with his elbow and Joey barked out a laugh before he pulled Jeff to his side roughly and whispered something in Jeff’s ear. Jeff jabbed Joey in the side again and Joey turned to smirk at Riker over his shoulder. Riker simply waved a hand in Joey’s direction and then climbed into her car to drive home.

000000

“You, my dear friend, are a hazard to people into vagina everywhere,” Lily cackled as she took in Riker’s costume. Riker smirked over at Lily from where she was sitting on their bathroom sink doing her makeup. Lily smiled back, one eyebrow quirked. “Like, honestly. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your boobs look so nice.”

“Aw, thanks, Lil,” Riker giggled as she scrunched up her nose and then returned to her reflection. “They have to look good at some point, right? The rest of the time they’re just small and there.”

“Wow, god forbid the dancer has a dancer’s body,” Lily snorted as she walked up behind Riker to adjust the sea star clip that held back the hair on the left side of Riker’s head. Riker smiled gratefully at Lily through their reflections and Lily smiled back and then adjusted her bunny ear headband on her head. Riker quirked an eyebrow at Lily and then rolled her eyes.

“I take it I am going to be locked out tonight,” Riker commented in a bored voice. Lily sent a sweet smile in Riker’s direction and bat her eyelids.

“You’re the best roommate to ever exist,” Lily cooed. Riker smiled and shook her head as she finished her makeup and then sat back slightly to inspect herself.

“You bet your ass I am,” Riker added as she ruffled her hair slightly, fluffing out the waves slightly. Lily giggled and then bumped her forehead into Riker’s shoulder

“It’s not like you can tell me you’re not going to hook up with someone tonight looking the way you do,” Lily added. Riker shrugged and then turned to slide off of the sink.

“Whatever happens, happens. I’m not looking for anything. I just wanted to look damn good,” Riker chirped as she sauntered back into their room to grab her phone.

“Well, you have achieved looking _damn good_ ,” Lily assured as she walked up to Riker’s side where Riker was standing in front of their full length mirror. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes before she opened the camera on her phone to take a picture. Lily immediately began to giggle and quickly pulled a pose. Riker just smirked and threw up a peace sign before she took the picture.

“We are literal tools, just to let you know,” Riker commented as she locked her phone and then slid it into the waistband of her leggings.

“I know,” Lily replied with a small shrug. “Not that I care.”

“True,” Riker agreed as she pushed her bangs out of her face. “Now, are we ready?”

“Yes ma’am!” Lily chirped as she skipped towards the door enthusiastically. Riker smiled and followed after her roommate.

“No sex anywhere near my bed,” Riker told Lily as they walked out the door. Lily rolled her eyes and bumped their shoulders together.

“I would never do such a thing. That’s just rude,” Lily added.

“I know. Just making sure you remember,” Riker replied as they walked up the stairs to get to the second floor lounge. Lily shot Riker a toothy smile and darted off as soon as they were on the second floor.

“Hot _damn_ , woman. I underestimated what that outfit was going to look like on you,” Joey chuckled quietly as he sidled up to Riker’s side. Riker smirked over at Joey and then winked.

“I know how to make myself look fantastic. I just don’t do it often,” Riker added as she added a slight swing to her hips. Joey chuckled again and pulled Riker to his side.

“Jeffry’s gonna shit himself,” Joey whispered. Riker rolled her eyes and slapped at Joey’s chest lightly. “Deny it all you want, but he is going to. And just you wait until you get a look at his ass.”

“You’re an actual demon from hell,” Riker informed as she pinched Joey’s arm that was around her shoulders. Joey barked out a laugh and smacked a loud kiss to her cheek.

“Don’t hate because I know what you want,” Joey chirped as they walked into the lounge. “Also, we both know that Jeff knows you’re most likely not wearing underwear right now, so he’s really going to fall over himself.”

“Circling back to you being a demon from hell…” Riker said airily with a twist of her hand. Joey chuckled and slapped Riker’s exposed abdomen lightly before he released his hold on her. “Also, I think we’ve spent too much time together if you know my underwear habits.”

“I also know your cycle, so maybe you’re correct,” Joey replied with a shrug. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes before she pinched his side lightly.

“Maybe it’s nice to have someone to remind me why I’m acting like a horrid bitch and I can’t figure out why,” Riker retorted fondly. Joey simply rose his eyebrows and shook his head.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Joey informed before he walked off. Riker smiled and watched Joey walk away before she turned and nearly ran into Emma and Trish.

“Hot damn, woman. You do actually have boobs!” Trish exclaimed.

“And the ability to look like the sex fiend we know you are,” Emma giggled. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes even as she jut one hip out and placed a hand on it.

“Just because you have never seen it happen before now didn’t mean it wasn’t possible,” Riker sniffed.

“Obviously,” Trish laughed. “This is such a turn from your usual costumes though. There is a lot more skin showing this year.”

“Well, I was more comfortable with it this year,” Riker replied with a small shrug, fighting the urge to cross her arms over her abdomen and the barely there scars.

“Good. You look absolutely fantastic,” Emma chirped with a wide smile. Riker smiled back and reached over to pull Emma into a hug.

“So, I’ve been informed that apparently my best friend’s ass is on point tonight,” Riker heaved out as she released Emma.

“Oh, god yeah. I don’t know where he found the pants he has on, but they’re working for him,” Trish giggled as she turned Riker and pointed in Jeff’s direction. Riker immediately stopped with wide eyes as she took in Jeff’s outfit. He was wearing green skin tight jeans paired with a fitted brown shirt. He had a belt hung low around his hips with a fake sword dangling from it. “I’d almost forgotten about his elf ears until tonight.”

“He hates them and keeps them hidden, that’s why,” Riker replied absentmindedly as she continued to look at Jeff. He seemed to sense her gaze then and looked over. A small smile spread across Jeff’s face before he did a double take and then stared openly with wide eyes. Emma immediately snorted with laughter and pat Riker’s arm while Trish smirked and looked between Riker and Jeff.

“That look is loaded. I’m out,” Trish added before she skipped away. Emma squeaked and then quickly followed as Jeff began to make his way over to Riker. He came to a stop in front of Riker and inspected her carefully. Riker shifted slightly under the scrutiny and blushed. Jeff raised his eyes to hers finally and gave her a small smile.

“First, I am extremely _proud_ of you. I know this took a lot. Second, you look absolutely _breathtaking_. Mostly I’m proud though,” Jeff whispered as he stepped closer to Riker. She huffed out a small laugh and ducked her chin down slightly, grabbing onto her left elbow to hide her abdomen slightly. Jeff made a stubborn noise and pulled her hand away from her other arm. “No. You look amazing and don’t need to hide. No one will notice unless they _know_ to look.”

“Shut up,” Riker huffed out. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before he pulled Riker into a hug and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Seriously. You look amazing,” Jeff assured. Riker hummed and pat the small of Jeff’s back.

“So do you,” Riker replied before she reached up to pull lightly at the tip of one of his ears. “Even got your cute ears on display.”

“Oh, _hush_ , you,” Jeff grumbled as he pulled out of Riker’s grip. Riker giggled and pulled at Jeff’s ear one more before she darted away quickly. Jeff chuckled behind her and reached out to slap her back lightly. Riker smiled over her shoulder and darted away into the crowd. Jeff’s laugh followed her and she smiled to herself as she dropped onto a couch next to George and Alex. George released a wolf-whistle and Alex raised an appreciative eyebrow.

“Work it, Riker,” Alex giggled as her eyes raked over Riker’s form. Riker snorted and rolled her eyes at Alex.

“We’ve discussed this, Alex. Not going to happen. We are not to make our friendship awkward,” Riker commented. Alex gave an exaggerated pout and then smiled.

“I know. Just because I can’t play doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the view,” Alex replied as she winked at Riker, who rolled her eyes once more. George just shook his head and pat Riker’s thigh.

“You’re gonna have people lining up by the end of the night,” George informed.

“Doesn’t mean I will accept anyone’s offer,” Riker replied with a shrug. George chuckled and pulled Riker to his side.

“I know,” George added. Riker smiled and relaxed into George’s side. George chuckled again and pat Riker’s shoulders.

“Hey, c’mon. Candy poker!” Henry exclaimed as he darted up to them excited.

“Oh, you’re going _down_ ,” Riker laughed as she shoved up from the couch and jumped at Henry. Henry laughed and caught Riker easily before going back towards the gathering around one of the tables. George and Alex both exclaimed stubbornly and followed.

“Okay, everyone here that wants to be?” Lily asked loudly. Everyone made noises in agreement and Lily smiled before they all settled down and began to play.

000000

“Joseph. Tell me, why does his butt have to look like that?” Riker whined a few hours later as she sprawled out across Joey’s lap. Joey barked out a laugh and pat Riker’s stomach.

“Because you like his butt,” Joey told her. Riker released a heavy sigh and wiggled her knees.

“I need, like, an hour long shower,” Riker breathed as she covered her face with her hands.

“Or you could just do something with Jeff. He’s gonna know now what long showers mean and it’s not like he wouldn’t be raring to go with you,” Joey said. Riker peeked through her fingers at Joey to glare at him. “Don’t give me that look. He’s been watching you as much as you’ve been watching him and you’re like a damn cat in heat right now. Might as well get a better orgasm out of this situation.”

“I absolutely hate you,” Riker said without any heat. Joey chuckled and pat Riker’s stomach again.

“I bet you hate yourself for not wearing underwear,” Joey chirped easily.

“Ugh, yeah. But I still hate you too,” Riker replied as she looked up at Joey.

“Don’t tell lies,” Joey snorted. “Also, did I ever tell you that I’m proud of you for exposing yourself?”

“A few times. Jeffry did too,” Riker hummed as she sat up and crossed her legs on the couch. Joey smiled and pat Riker’s knee.

“Good. It was a big step,” Joey told her. Riker just shrugged shyly and pulled at her leggings. Joey huffed out a laugh and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You done good, kid!”

“I am literally older than you by a few months, ass hat,” Riker snorted as she rolled her eyes. Joey smiled and shrugged before he looked up as Jeff walked up to them and collapsed on the couch on Riker’s free side.

“So, who won candy poker?” Jeff asked as he threw one leg over one of Riker’s.

“Me. All candy was packed up and already brought back to your room,” Riker replied.

“Ah, what a great woman,” Jeff praised as he placed a hand on Riker’s cheek to bring her closer and press a messy kiss to her other cheek. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she pat Jeff’s leg that was over hers. Jeff chuckled and then nuzzled behind Riker’s ear. “A great woman with a great body.”

“Oh my god, _shut up_ ,” Riker hissed as she blushed and attempted to push Jeff away. Jeff laughed and pulled Riker closer to blow a kiss into her neck. Riker screeched out a giggle and collapsed against Jeff’s chest, purposely ignoring the look Joey was giving the both of them.

“The two of you are ridiculous,” Joey finally broke in. Jeff froze and then peeked around at Joey with wide eyes. Joey quirked an eyebrow and Jeff slowly broke into a mischievous smile. Joey smiled and rolled his eyes before he looked at Riker. “I was serious about what I said before. Just go for it.”

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Riker grumbled as she slapped Joey, who just laughed and moved away from her. Jeff watched them with interest, one hand coming to a rest on Riker’s thigh.

“I am going to plot with your sister and you shall never escape,” Joey added with a manic cackle. Riker shook her head and slapped Joey in the chest.

“Do I even want to know?” Jeff asked.

“No- _ope_!” Riker squeaked out as she tensed when Jeff’s hand tightened on her inner thigh slightly. Jeff smirked at Riker and then moved his fingers in slow circles. Riker suppressed a hiss and looked at Jeff with narrowed eyes.

“Hm?” Jeff asked innocently.

“You. Up. Now. And move your ass to your room,” Riker growled as she shoved Jeff off of her and then got up. Jeff squawked as he stumbled, but then immediately began to chuckle as he started to walk off. Riker growled again and followed Jeff, ignoring Joey’s snort and knowing look.

“Are there any particular _plans_ once there? Are more levels unlocked?” Jeff teased as he glanced at Riker over his shoulder. Riker narrowed her eyes and pinched Jeff’s side in retaliation.

“Not if you don’t move faster,” Riker replied quietly. Jeff’s eyes widened and Riker watched his pupils dilate before he grabbed her hand and sped up his pace. Riker smiled smugly to herself and tucked her fingers into the waistband of Jeff’s pants. Once Riker kicked the door shut, Jeff attached himself to her and pressed her back against the door. Riker smiled and looked Jeff in the eye.

“What’s your plan _now_ , Jeffry?” Riker whispered against Jeff’s lips.

It was Jeff’s turn to growl before he slid their lips together and then began to lead Riker backwards towards his bed. Riker hummed happily and undid Jeff’s jeans while they walked. Jeff huffed a breath out through his nose and reached up to unclip Riker’s bra. Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips and pulled her arms out of the straps to toss the bra away before she pulled Jeff’s shirt off as well. Jeff groaned quietly as Riker pressed their chests back together and then she yelped as they fell back against the bed.

Jeff immediately moved down to Riker’s neck and she giggled as she scraped her fingers along Jeff’s bare shoulders. Riker gasped as Jeff bit and sucked at the skin behind her ear and then shivered. Jeff smiled smugly against her skin and then slowly began to move down her body. Riker watched Jeff’s progress, her breath coming out in small pants. Jeff peeked up at her, the green of his irises barely visible.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Jeff whispered as he began to kiss across Riker’s abdomen and the faded scars. Riker just made a small noise and arched into the touch. Jeff chuckled quietly and continued his ministrations along Riker’s stomach, hands ghosting over her thighs and pelvis. “You’re so gorgeous and amazing and _mine_.”

“Jeffry, I swear to god if you don’t do something soon- _oh god_ ,” Riker gasped as Jeff quickly moved down to nuzzle into her. Jeff released a smug chuckle and peeked up at her once more before pulling at the waistband of her leggings. Riker whimpered and raised her hips willingly. Jeff made a noise of approval and pulled them down quickly, sliding off the bed in order to pull the leggings off of her feet. “You too.”

Jeff simply nodded and quickly tugged his pants off and kicked them towards the closet. Riker raked her eyes over Jeff’s body as he did the same to her, both of them panting slightly. Riker raised her gaze to Jeff’s and then gave a quick nod. Jeff immediately dropped back down to the bed and resumed his previous position. Riker keened at the first swipe of Jeff’s tongue and he smirked against her.

“Don’t be smug just yet,” Riker panted. Jeff made an interested noise and returned his attention back to his previous actions. Riker released a long sigh and relaxed into the sheets, hands easily threading their way into Jeff’s hair. Jeff made a small sound in approval and Riker released a small moan. Jeff smiled once more and repeated the noise, pulling another moan from Riker.

Riker took a deep breath then, but then gasped as Jeff moved one hand up. Jeff hummed happily at her reaction and then sucked lightly. A choked moan slipped out from Riker’s throat and she unconsciously spread her legs a bit. Jeff continued on, alternating between hums and small sucks while his fingers worked. Riker panted loudly and felt her muscles begin to tense up. Jeff seemed to notice as well and hummed happily. Riker gasped and tensed even more before her eyes widened in realization.

“Je- _Jeff_ , wait- _ah_ -hold on. N-no, wait- _oh god_ ,” Riker moaned as her grip tightened in Jeff’s hair. Jeff moaned against her then and Riker gasped loudly as her muscles finally released with a rush. Jeff made a surprised noise and Riker panted as she felt herself contracting around Jeff’s fingers. Jeff sat back on his heels slowly and Riker blushed furiously as she saw liquid dripping down his chin to his chest. Jeff continued to stare down though, watching as her body attempted to draw his fingers further in. Riker watched carefully as Jeff panted slightly and then caught his breath as his own body released.

Riker made a small noise as she watched and then caught her own breath as pleasure shivered through her body again. Jeff startled slightly as Riker arched and panted heavily as her body released once more.

“Holy shit,” Jeff breathed as he stared at Riker in amazement. Riker simply stared back at Jeff while she attempted to catch her breath.

“What?” Riker asked with a heavy breath.

“You just came. Twice. In the span of, like, a minute,” Jeff gasped. Riker furrowed her brows and tilted her head slightly.

“Yeah. You knew multiple orgasms were a thing,” Riker said. Jeff shrugged and tilted his head.

“I mean, yeah. But Sean was very much a one and done type of girl,” Jeff panted. Riker jut out her bottom lip then and reached out to place a hand on Jeff’s cheek.

“Oh, baby, that’s so sad. Lucky for you, I happen to _love_ multiple orgasms,” Riker crooned. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before he fell forward against Riker as she giggled.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jeff chirped as he rubbed his chin over her shoulder.

“Ugh, gross. Can you not smear my nasty fluids all over me?” Riker complained.

“They’re not nasty,” Jeff countered as he sat up slightly and licked his lips. Riker followed the movement and sagged as she released a deep breath.

“It’s nasty and you seriously need to change your sheets, like, right now,” Riker replied. Jeff made a stubborn noise and shook his head before he pinned Riker down once more. Riker squeaked indignantly and slapped at Jeff’s shoulders.

“Why change them when I fully intend to get them dirty again in a few minutes?” Jeff asked with a smirk as he stared up at Riker. “I know full well where you are in your cycle.”

“Oh, you’re a _menace_ ,” Riker hissed out with a giggle before she rolled them over easily. Jeff chuckled and smiled up at Riker before bringing her down for a kiss.

“A menace who wants to worship you as much as I can in one night,” Jeff breathed against Riker’s lips. Riker smiled and bumped their noses together before Jeff chuckled and began to wiggle beneath her. Riker gave him a questioning look and he smiled before prodding at her hips. Riker nodded eagerly in understanding and immediately lifted herself up slightly so Jeff could slither down and start the whole process anew.

000000

Riker woke up the next morning sore and wrapped up in Jeff’s arms9. She released a deep breath and stretched in her limited space, wincing a bit as her hips protested the movement. Jeff made a sleepy, stubborn noise behind her and squeezed her hips. Riker smiled to herself and pat Jeff’s hand that was rested against her stomach. A happy hum sounded and Jeff nuzzled into the back of Riker’s neck.

Riker sighed and then began to worm her way out of Jeff’s hold carefully. Jeff’s eyebrows knit together once Riker succeeded and she smiled as she reached out to smooth the lines. Jeff nuzzled into the touch and then relaxed back into the mattress. Riker smiled to herself as she watched him and then headed towards the bathroom, grabbing her phone off the floor as she went since it was blinking with messages. Riker huffed out a breath as she sat down to pee and unlocked her phone to see a multitude of messages from Alyssa. She rolled her eyes and washed her hands before sitting down on the bath mat to call Alyssa.

“Oh, finally awake, are you?” Alyssa asked upon answering.

“Yes. Is there any reason you were bombarding my phone with messages?” Riker asked as she thread her fingers through her hair to try and work out some tangles.

“Wow. You don’t remember, do you?” Alyssa mused. “Were you drunk last night?”

“No. why?” Riker asked skeptically. Alyssa barked out a laugh and Riker raised her eyebrows.

“At some point during the night you sent me a picture of Jeffry with the caption _I am going to fuck him so hard_. So hard was in all caps,” Alyssa informed.

“What? How do I not remember this?” Riker squeaked quietly as Alyssa continued to laugh.

“I don’t know. But did you _fuck him so hard_?” Alyssa asked. Riker snorted and shook her head as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her free arm around them.

“No,” Riker told her. Alyssa made a sad sound and Riker laughed. “However, he did make me cum so many times I was surprised I still had liquid to expel by the end of it.”

“ _What? Oh my god_?” Alyssa screeched. “ _Baby sister_!”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up. Because of it I literally spent the night sleeping on soaked sheets. He claimed he was too tired to change them at three in the morning,” Riker said with disgust.     “Oh, so Jeff’s one of _those_ guys,” Alyssa giggled. “And seriously? Until three in the morning?”

“I mean, we took a few breaks. He may be a seventeen year old boy, but he still has a refractory period,” Riker said with a shrug. Alyssa cackled down the line and Riker heard her smack her knee.

“So, where are you right now?” Alyssa asked.

“Sitting on his bathroom floor. I look like an absolute _disaster_. I still have on all the makeup from last night and my hair looks exploded,” Riker replied. “And I may or may not have noticed a multitude of hickies along my body when I first walked into the bathroom.”

“Oh, Jeffry,” Alyssa breathed out. “Are most of these hickies easily hidden, at least?”

“Uh, yeah…? Except I typically take my jersey off during practice and then a few would be visible. He only left one on my neck,” Riker said.

“Dear god,” Alyssa gasped. “So, what’s going to happen now? I know Joey is betting on you guys fucking until the end of time.”

“One, I have no idea. Two, Joseph is a demon,” Riker chirped offhandedly.

“You know that you and Jeffry seriously need to talk this out, right?” Alyssa asked. Riker rolled her eyes and heaved out a sigh.

“We kind-of did last night between rounds…? I don’t know. It’s weird,” Riker sighed.

“Oh, Biker babe,” Alyssa cooed. “Stop sounding so broken and skeptical. I’m sure whatever he said you took in a twisted manner and he really means that he loves you and wants to be your one and only.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Riker informed her sister.

“Says the one who spent who knows how many hours fucking around with her best friend,” Alyssa shot out easily. “Like, come on. I don’t think you ever did anything for that long ever with Nate.”

“No, I didn’t,” Riker replied. “Nate also didn’t effectively get me off.”

“See? Jeffry has a natural affinity for giving you mind blowing orgasms. Clearly you’re meant to be!” Alyssa giggled.

“You’re insane,” Riker snorted. “That fact alone does not constitute anything other than he can get me off quickly, effectively, and well.”

“Rike. Rike baby. He is the only person you’ve ever been with that has gotten you to squirt and from the sounds of it he would, like, bathe in it. This is also the guy who saw you naked constantly as a child and saw when you got that nasty rash on your vulva from poison ivy, like, two years ago. And yet he still wants to be all up in there. That’s gotta count for something,” Alyssa said.

“Physical doesn’t constitute emotional,” Riker countered. Alyssa groaned loudly and it sounded like she banged her head against something.

“Okay. Then let’s loop around to the fact that he’s seen you vomit for practically two hours straight after you’ve woken from a nightmare. He’s also nearly given himself panic attacks whenever you’ve even _implied_ at cutting since you landed yourself in the hospital your sophomore year. He fucking calls Mom to give her updates because he thinks you don’t call her enough. And on top of that he looks at you like you literally hung the moon and stars, so don’t fucking tell me nothing _emotional_ is going on there,” Alyssa growled out. Riker took a deep breath and played with the ends of her hair. Alyssa sighed and Riker bit at her lip. “Look, I didn’t mean to bitch out, but c’mon. I know you don’t have the best confidence anymore with your depression and such, but have a little faith in Jeffry, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Riker breathed quietly.

“Good. Admitting you have feelings for each other and being together will be good. You two have always belonged together,” Alyssa said in a knowing tone. “And don’t let your friends be dicks about everything, okay? I mean, sure, Joey is probably going to see through everything, but it’s Joey.”

“Yeah, I know,” Riker replied with a small smile. “Joey looks out for the both of us.”        

“He does,” Alyssa agreed fondly. Riker hummed and then looked up as Jeff shuffled into the bathroom.

“Morning,” Jeff yawned as he walked up to the toilet. Riker simply smiled and reached out to wiggle her toes against Jeff’s ankle.

“Ew, gross. I can hear him peeing. Why the fuck are you sitting there while he pees?” Alyssa squawked.

“Too lazy to move off the bath mat,” Riker replied with a shrug. “That and I warmed up in my curled position here. I wasn’t risking being cold again.”

“God, so you’re just sitting on the bathroom floor curled up and naked?” Alyssa asked.

“Yep!” Riker chirped as she watched Jeff wash his hands and then grab his toothbrush. “Oh, Jeffry, hand me mine.”

“Lazy ass,” Jeff chuckled as he put toothpaste on Riker’s toothbrush and then handed it to her.

“I know,” Riker replied as she accepted the toothbrush and stuck it in her mouth before pushing up from the floor. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes in her direction before bumping his hip into hers. Riker smiled back from around her toothbrush.

“Dear god, are you guys brushing your teeth together right now?” Alyssa asked.

“Yup,” Riker mumbled around her toothbrush.

“Domesticity at its finest,” Alyssa huffed out. Riker rolled her eyes to herself and shifted slightly to the side so Jeff could rinse out his mouth.

“Not like the first time we’ve done that,” Riker added after she rinsed her mouth out and then climbed onto the sink to start to pull the beads off of the skin around her eyes. Jeff watched with interest and then began to help as he leaned his hip against the sink. Riker gave him a grateful smile and pulled the clip from her hair.

“I know that. You used to do it as kids. But now it’s _different_ ,” Alyssa informed.

“If you say so,” Riker said with a shrug as Jeff smoothed his thumb over her skin. She smiled at Jeff through their reflections and he smiled back before nudging his nose into her temple.

“I do say so,” Alyssa sniffed out indignantly. Riker rolled her eyes and then released a happy sigh when Jeff began to kiss along her jaw.

“And on that note, I am going to hang up and take a shower,” Riker informed as she quirked an eyebrow at Jeff, who smiled widely and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Talk it out,” Alyssa ordered.

“Yep, we will,” Riker said before she hung up quickly and then giggled as Jeff dragged her backwards into the shower with his lips attached to her neck.

000000

A few hours later found Riker sprawled out across Jeff’s bed wearing only one of Jeff’s hoodies and a pair of underwear. Jeff was sitting at the end of his bed with Riker’s legs stretched over his lap and his laptop perched on top of her legs. Riker watched Jeff and smiled fondly as he clicked through things with a furrowed brow. Riker hummed happily and then wiggled her legs. Jeff glanced at her and then smiled as he slid his laptop onto his desk before he stretched out next to Riker. Riker smiled and immediately buried her fingers in Jeff’s hair as he propped his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled into her cheek.

“I like when you smell like my soap,” Jeff whispered. Riker huffed out a small laugh through her nose and leaned into Jeff’s touch.

“Then don’t bitch at me when I use it,” Riker giggled as she pinched Jeff’s ear. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before he buried his face in Riker’s neck.

“It’s not like I wasn’t going to _tell_ you that I liked it before now,” Jeff mumbled. Riker hummed in response and pressed her cheek to the top of Jeff’s head.

“We were both idiots, huh?” Riker asked quietly. Jeff nodded into her neck and wrapped an arm around her waist tightly. “Alyssa and Joey are gonna have our asses.”

“No one said anything about telling them,” Jeff chuckled. Riker flicked Jeff’s ear before threading her fingers through his hair once more.

“They’ll be the ones to figure it out,” Riker hummed. “They’ve both been telling me to just go for it…and Curtis actually. But his was also on the basis that you are the only person I’ve been with who has gotten me to ejaculate.”

“What?” Jeff gasped as he sat up slightly and stared down at Riker with wide eyes. Riker giggled and reached up to place a hand on Jeff’s cheek. Jeff searched Riker’s face and she smiled widely.

“Yes, Jeffry. You can pride yourself as the only other person aside from myself who can literally make me come my brains out,” Riker informed. Jeff growled lowly and buried his face back in Riker’s neck possessively. Riker giggled again and then rolled them onto their sides.

“Good,” Jeff finally added. Riker snorted and pat his back fondly.

“Have I brought out your possessive side?” Riker asked sweetly. Jeff moved back slightly and looked at Riker seriously.

“You always do. You’re the most important person in my life,” Jeff told her honestly. Riker inspected Jeff’s face carefully before she pulled him into a slow kiss. Jeff held onto Riker tightly, fingers twisting the fabric at the back of the hoodie. Riker pulled away slowly and touched their foreheads together. Jeff gave her a small smile and bumped his nose to hers.

“I hope you know that you’re also the most important person to me,” Riker whispered. Jeff huffed out a laugh and then hugged her even closer. Riker hummed happily and settled against Jeff’s chest.

“God, have you guys been asleep all day or something?” Carter asked as he burst into the room. Riker and Jeff both looked up abruptly and Riker made sure her legs were pressed together, acutely aware of all the hickies littered across the inside of her upper thighs.

“No. We’ve both showered and eaten,” Jeff replied as he carefully pulled away from Riker and sat up. Riker smiled to herself and shifted to rest her head in Jeff’s lap and pull her legs up.

“It’s the small things, huh?” Carter chuckled as he threw a hat onto his desk and then collapsed onto his bed.

“Absolutely,” Riker agreed as Jeff began to play with her hair. “Did you guys break anything last night?”

“Nope,” Carter replied easily as he curled up beneath his blankets. “Lily may or may not have kicked me out though because she was sore.”

“Oo. I know that feeling,” Riker sighed happily. Jeff quirked an eyebrow down at Riker, who smiled back up at him and then winked. Jeff smiled smugly and shifted into a more comfortable position.

“You can’t tell me that you got that with Nate because we all know you said sex was unsatisfactory,” Carter deadpanned.

“I never said anything about knowing the feeling from a partner. Masturbation is a powerful thing, Carter,” Riker drawled. “Plus, Lily obviously deals with the soreness in a different way. It’s a good sore.”

“God, you’re so weird,” Carter informed as he peeked out of his covers at Riker. Riker beamed back in response and shifted a bit.

“Sorry that sex sore is a good sore in my book. What is not a good sore is menstruation soreness of the hips. That is absolutely _horrendous_ ,” Riker commented.

“I know. I’ve heard you bitch about it enough,” Jeff laughed as he reached out to poke at Riker’s hip joints. Riker squawked and then giggled as she swat at Jeff’s hands.

“Hands away from the goods, Aaronson,” Riker added as she flipped over to all fours. Jeff raised one eyebrow in challenge and Riker smirked in response before she tackled Jeff to the bed. Jeff squawked and then laughed as he wrapped his arms around Riker.

“Now you get _your_ hands away from _my_ goods,” Jeff laughed as Riker placed a hand on his thigh to push herself up.

“Your goods is your butt and I was nowhere near that,” Riker scoffed with a roll of her eyes. Jeff stopped and stared at her with raised eyebrows and Riker smiled innocently.

“God, the two of you,” Carter grunted. “I thought I was going to be able to take a nap but apparently not.”

“If you wanted to nap you should have just stayed down in Riker and Lily’s room and napped with Lily. Now, shoo. I need to talk to our resident weirdos,” Joey said as he strode into the room and looked over at Carter.

“Fuck you, Joseph,” Carter hissed as he looked over at Joey with narrowed eyes.

“Sorry, but I’m not into you like that,” Joey replied quickly. “Just go crash in my room for a bit, man. Henry isn’t even there. He’s with Trish.”

“God, I hate all of you,” Carter grumbled as he dragged himself off of his bed and stumbled off towards Joey’s room. Joey watched with an amused expression before he kicked the door shut and then dropped down onto Carter’s vacated bed.

“Okay. Spill it. And before you try to lie to me, I’ve already talked to Alyssa today,” Joey said as he looked between them with a raised eyebrow.

“Then why even interrogate us?” Riker asked innocently as she sat back on her heels.

“Because I don’t want some warped information from your older sister,” Joey replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. “All I really got from her is that you’ve finally accepted feelings and that you guys had a marathon of orgasms…which explains the hickies peeking out from your inner thighs.”

“Don’t be looking at her thighs,” Jeff grumbled as he shifted to drape himself across Riker’s lap. She rolled her eyes and pat the top of Jeff’s head fondly. Joey just shook his head and leaned against the wall.

“Her thighs are very exposed as she is currently only wearing one of your hoodies. That and I have zero sexual attraction to Riker. She is basically my sister. Stand down, you possessive idiot,” Joey scoffed. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Joey, who did the same in response. “Now, c’mon. Details.”

“There really aren’t any,” Jeff admitted as he rolled off of Riker’s legs. She made a small noise in agreement and shifted to sprawl out across the bed again.

“Yeah. We talked between rounds and we’re gonna go with it. We’re just not telling anyone. We knew you and Alyssa would know, though,” Riker hummed as she stretched her hips out. Jeff chuckled as he watched and Riker rolled her eyes at him. “Stop it. It may be a good hurt, but there is only so much I can take.”

“Ugh, please save the ogling until I leave. Goodness gracious,” Joey gagged. “Like, I know she’s half dressed but I also know other things that I don’t really care to think about when you’re openly staring at her vulva.”

“Woops,” Jeff said with an innocent shrug. Joey rolled his eyes and flicked Jeff off. Riker snorted out a laugh and then nudged Jeff’s shoulder with her foot. Jeff chuckled and caught her ankle easily to pull her closer to him. Riker squawked and then laughed as Jeff reached out to poke her exposed sides.

“God. I don’t even want to know how many hickies are on your body right now,” Joey breathed as he shoved up from Carter’s bed. “You two be responsible. I’ll hold Carter off for an hour. _One hour_.”

“Wow, thank you, oh gracious one,” Jeff breathed in sarcastic wonder while Riker giggled hysterically next to him.

“Thanks, Joey! Bye!” Riker called out as Joey walked out the door with a wave thrown over his shoulder. Jeff pulled Riker into his lap then and she giggled even harder as he blew against her neck before they tumbled down to sprawl out across the bed together.

000000

“Rike, you look exhausted. You okay?” Jeff asked as soon as Riker sagged into his room after soccer practice during the first week of December. Riker waved a hand and dropped her soccer bag on the floor by Jeff’s closet before she collapsed onto the bed next to Jeff.

“I didn’t sleep well last night and I’ve been at practice all day,” Riker sighed out as she allowed herself to be pulled into Jeff’s lap. Jeff inspected her face carefully and pushed her sweaty hair away from her face. Riker gave Jeff a weak smile and bumped her nose into his before she buried her face in his neck. Jeff hummed and rubbed a hand up and down her back.

“Are you going to shower before you collapse or are my sheets going to smell like your sweat?” Jeff asked.

“Don’t make it sound like you don’t like the smell of my sweat,” Riker mumbled into Jeff’s neck. Jeff chuckled and poked one of her sides lightly.

“But I also know that you hate it,” Jeff cooed. Riker made a small noise in agreement and then took a deep breath before she sat back slightly.

“I really should shower,” she yawned as she rubbed her face. “I am absolutely disgusting.”

“It’s up to you. I need to wash my sheets soon, anyway,” Jeff replied as he continued to rub her back. Riker let out a long sigh and shook her head.

“I need to shower,” she countered before pushing out of Jeff’s lap slowly.

“Mkay. I’ll get you underwear and a hoodie,” Jeff told her as Riker slowly walked to the bathroom.

“Forgo a bra,” Riker yawned over her shoulder as she stripped out of her clothes and then shuffled into the shower.

“Clothes are on the toilet,” Jeff informed a few minutes later.

“Thank you,” Riker replied as she soaped up her body. Jeff simply hummed in response and then went back into the room. Riker climbed out of the shower a few minutes later and dried off before she pulled on clothes. “Jeff, do you know where my brush is?”

“Should be beneath the sink,” Jeff answered. Riker crouched down and opened the cabinet.

“Thank you,” she said as she pulled her brush out and then walked into the bedroom while brushing her hair. Jeff looked up and gave Riker a small smile.

“Feel a bit better?” Jeff asked. Riker shrugged and threw her brush to the side before pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

“Still feel like I could sleep for a week straight,” she hummed as she crawled onto the bed and curled up against Jeff’s side. Jeff made a small noise and moved one hand to the top of her head.

“Sleep, then. It’s just review tomorrow,” Jeff told her.

“Put on a movie and lay with me?” Riker asked as she looked up at Jeff, who immediately smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Of course,” Jeff whispered before he got up to place his laptop on his desk and pick a movie. As soon as the movie started, Riker reached out towards Jeff and he smiled as he climbed onto the bed with her and pulled her to his chest. Riker released a content sigh and relaxed against Jeff immediately. Jeff kissed her forehead and rubbed her back slowly as she settled down. Riker hummed once more and nuzzled closer before she slowly fell asleep.

Riker woke a few hours later, though, gasping for breath and clinging tightly to the arms that were on her shoulders. She shuddered and panted before she met Jeff’s worried expression. He lifted one hand to her cheek and then pulled her to his chest as she began to sob. Jeff crooned in her ear and rocked her back and forth gently, one hand rubbing up and down her back steadily beneath her hoodie. Riker felt Jeff move one hand away to grab his phone and she clung to him even tighter.

“Sh, I’m not leaving. I’ve got you,” Jeff whispered in her ear soothingly. Riker just continued to cling to Jeff as she shivered and sobbed. Jeff felt as Riker began to hyperventilate and shushed her even as he picked her up and wordlessly carried her to the bathroom. He flicked the light on and then quickly sat Riker in front of the toilet. She immediately leaned over it and retched, reveling in Jeff’s cool hand against the skin on her back.

“You’re fine. Get it all out,” Jeff breathed. Riker simply coughed and then heaved out a breath before she collapsed backwards into Jeff’s arms. Jeff whispered into her ear and rocked her slightly as he pushed strands of hair out of her face. Riker sobbed and curled in on herself, knees pressed to Jeff’s arms that were around her.

A minute later, the door opened and Joey’s quiet voice filled the room. He appeared in the bathroom doorway a few seconds later with his phone to his ear and silently walked over to flush the toilet. Joey glanced down at Riker curled up in Jeff’s arms and then grabbed a cup from the sink to fill it up as he listened to Miri on the other side of the line.

“No. They were in the bathroom,” Joey informed quietly as he held the cup out to Jeff, who accepted it and gave Joey a small smile. Joey smiled back and watched as Jeff gently prodded Riker to get her to drink some of the water. “Uh, Jeff didn’t say, but my guess is that it was the same as what it used to be.”

Jeff nodded then and smoothed Riker’s hair back as she fought to catch her breath.

“I should’ve known. She was really off when she got back from practice,” Jeff sighed as he placed a hand on Riker’s back once more as she leaned forward to vomit again. Joey glared in Jeff’s direction and kicked Jeff’s knee lightly.

“There was no way to know. And what would you have done, anyway? Kept her from sleeping?” Joey asked. “She was dead on her feet when I saw her…what? No, Jeff’s being stupid and blaming himself for not knowing.”

Jeff heard Miri’s voice go sharp at that and Jeff rolled his eyes before he accepted Riker back into his lap. She curled up once more and shivered as her sobs started to subside. Jeff brushed hair out of her face again and gently rested his chin on top of her head. Riker whimpered quietly and curled up even more in Jeff’s lap, eyes closed tightly as a few tears streaked down her cheeks.

“Sh, you’re okay,” Jeff assured as he rocked Riker gently and held her tightly.

“You think she’s going to puke anymore?” Joey asked as he moved his phone away from his face slightly. Jeff shook his head as he continued to rock Riker as she cried. “He said no. We’ll probably move back into the bedroom soon. Do you want Jeff to call you later?”

“Of course I’m going to call her later,” Jeff said as he rolled his eyes at Joey. Joey rolled his eyes right back and then walked back into the bedroom to turn on Jeff’s desk lamp. Jeff kissed Riker’s temple then and hugged her close. “You want to go sit on the bed?”

Riker sniffed and nodded against Jeff’s chest. Jeff hummed in response and then secured his hold around her before he got up. He carried her over to his bed and sat down against the headboard. Riker settled against his chest quickly, ear pressed to his chest above his heart. Joey easily collapsed onto Carter’s bed and began to type out messages on his phone. Jeff gave him a questioning look and Joey mouthed _Curt and Alyssa_ in response. Jeff nodded once and placed a hand on the small of Riker’s back beneath the hoodie to trail his fingers across her skin. She sighed against his chest and relaxed slightly, her thighs becoming less of a vice on either side of Jeff’s.

“You should try and go back to sleep,” Jeff whispered. Riker shook her head stubbornly and shuddered. “It will only get worse if you don’t. I can set an alarm for an hour, if you want.”

Riker nodded then and let out a deep breath. Jeff kissed the top of her head and then grabbed his phone in order to set an alarm. He showed Riker the alarm and she nodded once before going lax against his chest. Jeff went back to rubbing Riker’s back and then let out a heavy sigh once she’d fallen asleep.

“So, that was out of nowhere,” Joey commented quietly. Jeff nodded in agreement and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

“I mean, we knew it was a possibility for the nightmares to come back when she got off the medications, but I thought we’d be in the clear when it hit a year,” Jeff breathed.

“Same,” Joey agreed as he eyed Riker collapsed against Jeff’s chest. “This really sucks. I don’t want to see her go through this again.”

“Me either,” Jeff choked out as he tightened his grip in Riker marginally. Joey eyed Jeff sympathetically and shifted on Carter’s bed. “She’ll get medications when we go home, though.”

“You think she’ll make it through finals without them?” Joey questioned.

“She’s done it before,” Jeff sighed. “I mean, it’s not like her medications were all that effective. She’s honestly been better off of them for the past year and a half.”

“I know,” Joey agreed. “It sucks that she’s going to have to go back on them.”

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed. “Though, I’m sure Miri is going to call Elizabeth first thing in the morning and Riker will have an appointed as soon as we get home next week.”

“Probably,” Joey said with a shrug. “Still. We definitely need to keep a close eye on her. She just got comfortable enough with her body to show it off. We’ll end up back at square one if we’re not careful.”

“I know,” Jeff heaved out. “I don’t want there to be any new scars. She’s self conscious enough about the faded ones she has. It will only be worse if she adds more.”

Joey simply grunted in agreement and ran a hand through his hair. Jeff took another deep breath and then shifted slightly to slouch down into a more comfortable position.

“You can sleep if you want, Joey,” Jeff whispered out. Joey shook his head and pulled one of Carter’s blankets around himself.

“Nah. I’m not gonna sleep. I know you’re not going to either. Wanna put on a movie?” Joey asked.

“Yeah. Quietly, though,” Jeff replied. Joey nodded and then uncurled from beneath Carter’s blankets to walk over and open Jeff’s laptop. Joey dropped down onto the foot of Jeff’s bed and then clicked through the movies Jeff had on his laptop.

“Harry Potter?” Joey asked as he glanced back at Jeff. Jeff nodded in response and then shifted his legs slightly to the side to make room for Joey. Joey smiled gratefully as he hit play and then scoot back some to lay down next to Jeff and rest his head on Jeff’s legs. Jeff smiled slightly and twitched his leg slightly beneath Joey’s head. Joey snorted and flicked Jeff’s toes before they both turned their attention to Jeff’s computer as the movie started.

000000

The end of the week found Riker and Jeff walking back to her dorm at a sedate pace, Jeff’s arm slung over Riker’s shoulder defensively. Joey was on Riker’s other side with Riker’s bag hanging from his hand.

“Hey, we’ve made it. That was our last exam,” Joey said with a small, triumphant smile. Riker smiled slightly and rolled her eyes as she leaned into Jeff’s side. Jeff chuckled and kissed Riker’s temple.

“Just think, but this time tomorrow you’ll be back home with Braxton and Taegan,” Jeff told Riker.

“Mmh, that is something to look forward to,” Riker hummed sleepily as she latched onto Jeff’s hand that hung over her shoulder. Jeff made a noise in agreement and kissed Riker’s temple again. Joey chuckled and shook his head as they approached Riker’s door. Riker pushed the door open and was immediately swept into a hug. Riker grunted and instinctively wrapped her arms around the person.

“Jesus, Alyssa. Take it down a notch,” Jeff scoffed as he brushed past Riker and Alyssa to get into the room. Joey snorted out a laugh and did the same, dropping his and Riker’s bags to the floor by Riker’s desk.

“Shut up, Jeffry,” Alyssa hissed as she glared in Jeff’s direction. Riker smiled slightly and pushed Alyssa further into the room so she could shut the door.

“How did you even get here?” Riker asked as she walked over to sit on her bed next to Jeff. Alyssa rolled her eyes and dropped onto Riker’s bed as well.

“Derek dropped me off. I caught Lily just as she was leaving your room,” Alyssa replied primly as she flicked her bangs out of her face.

“Are you dating Derek yet?” Riker asked absentmindedly as she settled herself between Jeff’s legs. Alyssa glared at her younger sister and Riker smiled innocently.

“That is not what I am here for, miss,” Alyssa added.

“That’s a no,” Joey snorted as he squeezed himself onto the bed as well and draped himself across Riker and Jeff’s legs.

“Shut up, Joseph,” Alyssa hissed as she pinched his chest. Joey made a stubborn sound and glared up at Alyssa while he rubbed his chest. “But, honestly. How have you been this week?”

Riker immediately fell silent and shrank into herself. Jeff squeezed her shoulders comfortingly and tucked his nose behind her ear. Joey simply pat Riker’s calf and then looked over at Alyssa.

“Not the best, but better than what it used to be,” Joey informed. “Miri calls to fuss every day, which is no surprise. We’ve gone backwards with the body confidence, though.”

“Aw, baby sister,” Alyssa crooned as she jut out her bottom lip in a pout. Riker rolled her eyes and pulled the arms of her sweatshirt further down over her hands. Jeff gently took Riker’s hands into his own and brought one up to kiss it. Riker released a long sigh and sagged back into Jeff, eyes closing. Jeff smiled slightly and kissed her cheek.

“You’ve done well,” Jeff assured. “And no one would notice if you don’t draw attention or point it out. No one noticed on Halloween, and your entire abdomen _and_ arms were exposed then.”

“Hush,” Riker grumbled as she scrunched up her nose stubbornly.

“Hey. There’s nothing wrong with your scars. Sure, it’s not great that you have them, but no one is going to judge you for having them, even if they don’t know why,” Alyssa crooned as she reached out to place a hand on Riker’s calf.

“Exactly. I know for a fact that everyone else on set has noticed them and no one there even asks you about them. They all just accept it,” Joey informed with a small shrug.

“Four other peers and Jackson is not the same as, like, the entire student body,” Riker huffed out indignantly.

“Okay, well, you can’t tell me that the other soccer girls haven’t noticed anything. Sure, you only started forgoing your jersey or penny later last year, but still,” Joey said. Riker rolled her eyes dramatically and shifted uncomfortably in Jeff’s grip.

“Guys, drop it,” Jeff practically growled as he felt Riker’s muscles start to tense up. “You’re making her feel worse.”

Joey glanced up to look at Riker and shot her a sympathetic glance. Riker gave Joey a small shrug and smile as she nudged Joey with her foot.

“Sorry, babe,” Joey added. Riker nudged Joey once more and tilted her head slightly.

“It’s okay,” she whispered.

“No, it’s not. Just kick me in the head or something next time,” Joey assured as he rolled over and poked playfully at Riker’s stomach. She huffed out a small laugh and pushed at Joey’s shoulder with her foot. Joey chuckled and lunged forward to wrap his arms around Riker’s waist. Jeff grunted and shoved at Joey roughly while Joey and Riker laughed and shoved at each other playfully.

“I don’t know how I ended up at the bottom of this pile, but I don’t appreciate it,” Jeff grumbled as he attempted to shove at Joey again. Joey beamed up at Jeff and then darted forward to smack a kiss to Jeff’s lips. Jeff spluttered while Riker giggled and then pulled Joey into a tight hug. Alyssa simply shook her head at them while she sprawled out on Carter’s bed.

“The three of you have a weird dynamic, just to let you know10,” Alyssa breathed as she quirked an eyebrow at them. Jeff huffed out a breath and shoved at Joey’s face as Joey laughed. Riker simply smiled and nuzzled into Jeff’s chest.

“We know,” Joey added. “It happens. Especially because I lived with Jeffry last year.”

“Good times, man,” Jeff chuckled as he ruffled Joey’s hair.

“It was great having my two favorites in one place,” Riker hummed happily as Joey pat her thighs.

“Except you spent half your time in Nate’s room,” Joey snorted. Riker shrugged and tilted her head slightly.

“I rarely spent the night in his room,” Riker commented. “Most sex was day sex.”

“It’s so you could _see_ how disappointing he was,” Jeff deadpanned. Riker scoffed and smacked Jeff’s arm that was draped across her abdomen.

“Stop acting all high and mighty, asshole,” Riker told him.

“If you didn’t want him to be so smug then you never should have told him that he’s the only partner you’ve had that has made you squirt,” Alyssa commented airily. Riker made a stubborn noise and grabbed a pillow to throw at Alyssa, who cackled.

“Oh. Oh god. Things make so much more sense now,” Joey said before he looked back at Jeff with narrowed eyes. “You and Henry are nasty.”

“Hey now, we are _not_ ,” Jeff countered.

“What the fuck did you tell Henry?” Riker squawked as she turned quickly to glare at Jeff, who cringed slightly. Joey chuckled and pulled Riker back.

“It wasn’t an outright conversation about squirting. They got into it about scents one day,” Joey told her. “And it’s not like Jeff mentioned you specifically. People just assumed he was talking about Sean.”

“Ugh, gross,” Jeff said with a grimace. Alyssa looked at Jeff with glee then and sat up eagerly.

“Are you telling me that you had sex with and went down on someone who you thought smelled gross?” Alyssa chirped. Jeff sighed and nodded once.

“I wasn’t about to tell her that I hated how she smelled. That, and I could ignore the smell if I really concentrated on it,” Jeff replied. Riker huffed out a breath and shook her head before she reached out to pat Jeff’s cheek.

“You also just like oral,” Riker crooned. Jeff smirked and raised an eyebrow at Riker, who smiled and kissed Jeff lightly.

“That is something I did _not_ need to know,” Alyssa breathed. Joey snorted and stretched briefly before rolling off of Jeff’s bed.

“I definitely knew it,” Joey added.

“Yeah, you did,” Jeff agreed with a snort as he gave Joey a high-five.

“Again, you all have a weird dynamic,” Alyssa commented.

“Oh, _come on_. Like you don’t talk about sex and your favorite things with your roommates,” Joey deadpanned as he looked over at Alyssa indignantly.

“How can she when she hasn’t had sex?” Riker asked through a yawn. Alyssa shot a glare in Riker’s direction, but she ignored it in favor of burying herself against Jeff’s chest. Joey’s eyebrows shot up in surprise while Jeff snorted.

“Derek obviously needs to step his game up,” Joey commented.

“I’m not _with_ Derek,” Alyssa retorted stubbornly.

“You don’t need to be in an established relationship with someone to have some form of sex,” Riker yawned. “I clearly wasn’t with Selena when I had sex with her. Same with Mariah and Jazz. Jeff and I had multiple shared orgasms before Halloween.”

“ _Excuse_?” Joey exclaimed as he looked between Riker and Jeff while Alyssa looked at them with interest.

“How many times?” Alyssa asked. “I know for sure the once.”

“Uh, four…?” Jeff asked as his brows furrowed.

“Five. You’re not counting the time with the toys,” Riker hummed tiredly. Jeff nodded once in agreement and ran his fingers through her hair. Joey simply gaped openly while Alyssa shook her head.

“When all did this happen?” Joey asked.

“After her soccer practices, mostly,” Jeff replied. Joey’s eyes widened then and he gaped at Jeff once more.

“No. Nuh uh. That time I showed up and you looked like you’d spilled water down your arm…?” Joey gasped. Riker and Jeff both blushed then and Joey made a face while Alyssa cackled loudly.

“God, why did you open the door?” Alyssa asked. Jeff shrugged and continued to thread his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“Because Riker had just told me to back away from her clit before she chopped my hand off and then jumped in the shower,” Jeff added. Riker huffed out a small laugh and peeked up at Jeff. Joey had a disgusted expression on his face and shook his head while Alyssa snorted.

“Sounds like Riker,” Alyssa added. Riker smirked and nodded once as she took a deep breath and then shifted around to place her ear above Jeff’s heart.

“Wake me in an hour,” Riker breathed.

“Mhm,” Jeff replied as he grabbed his phone and set an alarm before he kissed the top of Riker’s head. Riker hummed in content as she settled more against Jeff with his arms wrapped around her. Joey watched and then got up to grab a blanket to tuck around Riker. Jeff gave Joey a smile and pat Joey’s ass playfully as Joey walked away. Joey shot a smirk over his shoulder and winked at Jeff before he collapsed onto Carter’s bed next to Alyssa.

“Seriously. Weird dynamic,” Alyssa whispered as she shook her head while Jeff and Joey chuckled quietly.

000000

“God, you’re ridiculous,” Curt chuckled as he walked into the living room a few days later to see Riker leaned back against Jeff’s chest with Taegan and Braxton curled up in her lap. Riker looked over and blinked at Curt lazily while Jeff huffed out a small laugh. Alyssa snorted and looked over at Curt where she was sprawled across the arm chair.

“They know and they don’t care,” Alyssa added as she turned her attention back to the TV. Curt smiled and shook his head before he collapsed onto the floor in front of the couch where Riker and Jeff were. Braxton chirruped and leaned over to sniff the top of Curt’s head. Taegan’s ears perked up in interest at Braxton’s movement and leaned over to sniff Curt’s head as well.

“Your children are strange, Rike,” Curt commented easily as he reached back blindly to scratch at Taegan’s ears. Riker hummed in response and scratched both Braxton and Taegan’s heads. They both nuzzled back into the touch and Riker smiled. Jeff chuckled and pressed a kiss to Riker’s neck behind her ear. Riker glanced back at Jeff and gave him a small smile. Jeff smiled back and nuzzled into her neck. Braxton eyed Jeff with annoyed eyes and Riker rolled her eyes before she pushed lightly against Braxton’s nose.

“Stop it,” she chastised. Braxton turned his gaze to her and immediately began to purr as he closed his eyes in content. Riker snorted and rolled her eyes as Taegan made a small noise and nudged Braxton with her nose. Braxton cracked his eyes open to glance at Taegan and then placed one paw on her muzzle. Taegan immediately stopped squirming and settled down as she quickly licked Braxton’s nose.

“Those two still astound me,” Alyssa breathed as she watched Braxton shift in order to groom Taegan. Riker hummed in agreement and scratched Braxton’s back fondly. Jeff snorted and pat Riker’s collarbone.

“How is Taegan with Mr. Chubby?” Curt asked as he tipped his head back to look at Jeff, who shrugged.

“They love each other. Braxton makes sure to scent Taegan thoroughly once she comes back, though. Yesterday he spent nearly ten minutes brushing up against her and rolling on her sides,” Jeff chuckled. Braxton paused his cleaning of Taegan to glare at Jeff for a second. Jeff rolled his eyes and flicked Braxton off. Braxton growled quietly even as he went back to licking across Taegan’s muzzle.

“Stop antagonizing the cat,” Riker chided as she slapped Jeff’s hand. Jeff made a stubborn noise and then buried his face in Riker’s neck. Riker rolled her eyes and pinched Jeff’s thigh lightly. Jeff squeaked quietly into Riker’s neck and then bit lightly at her skin. Riker smiled and tipped her head against his.

“Stop it,” Alyssa hissed. “It’s sickening.”

“You’re just mad that you’re the only sibling not officially in a relationship,” Curt snorted as he smirked over at Alyssa, who made a face at Curt.

“You’re annoying,” Alyssa added.

“It’s my job as the older brother,” Curt replied with a shrug. “That and make fun of you for being the only virgin.”

“Curtis, I don’t want to hear it,” Miri scolded as she walked into the room and glared at Curt, who smiled innocently up at their mother. Miri quirked an eyebrow down at Curt before turning her attention to Riker.

“Yes, Mom. I have taken my meds today,” Riker groaned. Jeff lifted his head to prop his chin on Riker’s shoulder and look over at Miri.

“She has. I made sure she did. We’re trying to get her on a regular schedule since Elizabeth said that would be best,” Jeff added. Miri smiled in approval and walked over to pinch Jeff’s cheek fondly.

“Atta boy,” Miri replied as Jeff rolled his eyes. Riker simply shook her head and then stretched once Taegan and Braxton leapt out of her lap. “Any lingering side effects of adjusting to new medications?”

“Nope. Just the normal puking about an hour after taking it, but that’s it,” Riker replied as she settled back against Jeff’s chest. Jeff hugged Riker’s shoulders tightly and pressed a kiss to her temple. Miri hummed and ran a hand over the top of Riker’s head.

“That should be over soon,” Miri breathed. “Now, do you know what time your friends are getting here?”

“We never know,” Jeff snorted. “Sometime before Brandywine comes on tonight.”           

“Yeah. Joey will probably be here soon, though,” Riker replied as she looked up at Miri. “He told me it’s because he didn’t want to get stuck driving while it was snowing, but we know he’s really just missed us this past week.”

“Of course. He’s just too much of a _man_ to admit it,” Jeff chuckled as Curt and Alyssa snorted. Miri smiled and shook her head before she walked out of the room with a wave thrown over her shoulder. Taegan followed behind Miri, tail held in the air happily. Braxton eyed Taegan briefly before he darted up the stairs with a tail flick.

“How is Joey not in a relationship?” Alyssa asked then as she slouched down in the chair more. Riker and Jeff both shrugged.

“He just isn’t interested in any of the girls at Westtown. Sure, he’s hooked up with a few of them, but he doesn’t like any of them enough to be in a relationship with them,” Jeff added.

“Yeah. He mostly just likes to ogle girls with me,” Riker chirped with a small smile. Curt snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I guess you being pan has its advantages for him,” Curt said with a raised eyebrow. Riker hummed in agreement and nodded once.

“That’s what he’s told me,” Riker added primly. Jeff chuckled and pat Riker’s abdomen. “It’s also because she can give sex advice,” Jeff hummed. “If it weren’t for late night conversations in our dorm last year, I’m pretty sure Joey would have gone blind into his first sexual encounter.”

“Pretty much,” Riker agreed with a small shrug. “Same goes for you, mister.”

“Shush, no bragging,” Jeff said as he placed a hand over Riker’s face. Riker made a stubborn noise and shoved at Jeff’s hand before turning to straddle him and grab onto his wrists. Jeff snorted and barely attempted to fight Riker off.

“Wait, how did you know about stuff before Jeff?” Curt asked. “I thought you didn’t mess around with a girl until Selena.”

“No. She hooked up with Jazz at the end of her sophomore year,” Alyssa replied airily. “They had a whole thing going that entire summer.”

“Anyone would have wanted something with Jazz,” Jeff snorted as Curt’s eyebrows shot up. Riker simply smirked and settled back against Jeff’s legs.

“It was a good summer,” Riker breathed wistfully. “Last I heard Jazz got engaged to some girl she met in college, though.”

“Yeah. I was quite shocked,” Alyssa agreed. “Before this I think you were her longest fling…in a sense. Didn’t she throw a guy or two in there that summer?”

“Yeah. Not when I was around, though,” Riker replied. “Not that I cared. I was just in it for orgasms.”

“That’s literally what all of your previous relationships have been, Rike,” Jeff laughed as he tugged her forward to hug her. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes.

“I like to think that there were a tiny bit of feelings between me and Nate,” she chirped.

“Yeah, about as many feelings were present in that relationship as were present in my relationship with Sean,” Jeff snorted. Curt and Alyssa both coughed out laughs while Riker rolled her eyes.

“You can’t say that since Nate wasn’t paranoid that I was sleeping with you,” Riker countered. Jeff heaved out a breath and tipped his head back in defeat. Riker smiled to herself and flicked at Jeff’s Adam’s apple. “Got you there, buddy.”

“Yeah. But Nate also wasn’t _insane_ ,” Jeff breathed. Riker nodded once in agreement and sat back against Jeff’s legs again.

“He was a little since he was convinced I would give in to a threesome. We both know I don’t share,” Riker giggled as she leaned forward to press their foreheads together. Jeff smiled and huffed out a small laugh before he kissed Riker lightly.

“Ugh, gross,” Curt laughed as he got up and shoved both of their heads lightly.

“You don’t even know,” Alyssa said as she quirked an eyebrow at her older brother. “You didn’t have to hear the conversation about scents the other day. Jeffry is pretty gross.”

“See, Jeffry? It’s gross!” Riker squeaked as she flailed her hands. Jeff rolled his eyes.

“I don’t hear you complaining when it’s actually happening,” Jeff replied easily. Riker gave Jeff a deadpan look while Alyssa shook her head and shoved up from the chair.

“I’m not listening to this again. It’s more than I ever needed to know,” Alyssa scoffed as Curt looked between Riker and Jeff with interest.

“Scents? Does this mean you’ll have wonderfully genetically diverse children?” Curt asked with a glint in his eye.

“As I’m not on birth control of any kind, yes,” Riker deadpanned as she continued to stare at Jeff, who stared back innocently.

“ _Aw_!” Curt cooed. “But that is all I need to know. I don’t want to know what Jeffry does because of this scent thing.”

“You really, really don’t,” Alyssa breathed as she walked by to get the door. “Ah, Joseph. Good. Come control your best friends until the rest of your clan gets here.”

“I have no control over them,” Joey snorted as he walked into the living room.

“Right you are, Joe,” Riker squeaked happily as she beamed over at Joey, who smiled and walked over to kiss Riker’s forehead.

“You seem to be doing much better,” Joey commented.

“Yes. The new meds actually do their job. What a novel concept,” Jeff snorted while Riker rolled her eyes at him.

“I’d appreciate if they did their job without making me physically ill during the adjustment period,” Riker deadpanned.

“Can’t win ‘em all, babe,” Joey laughed as he pat Riker’s shoulder. Riker rolled her eyes again and shoved at Joey playfully. Joey chuckled and ruffled Riker’s hair before he darted away from her. Alyssa smiled and shook her head at them before she got up.

“I still say you guys have a weird dynamic,” Alyssa commented in a deadpan as she sauntered away. Riker, Jeff, and Joey all exchanged a glance before they shrugged.

“Whatever. Let’s go downstairs to watch a movie,” Riker said as she pat Jeff’s chest and then pushed herself off of him. Jeff grunted and then accepted Riker’s outstretched hand before the three of them made their way down to the basement.

000000

“I vote not having to get up when the others get here in a few minutes,” Riker breathed where she was sprawled out on the basement floor. Jeff chuckled from his spot between her legs and bit lightly at her exposed stomach. Riker smiled down at Jeff and thread her fingers through her hair.

“It’s your house,” Joey commented from his spot on the couch, feet kicking lazily over the arm of the couch.

“But I don’t want to move. I’m _comfortable_ ,” Riker countered.

“You know Miri is probably going to get the door, anyway. Stop whining,” Jeff hummed as he scraped his chin along Riker’s stomach. She giggled slightly and shoved at Jeff’s head.

“Stop it with your stubble, mister,” Riker added after she flicked Jeff’s nose. Jeff huffed out a laugh and scrunched up his nose as he pinched Riker’s thigh lightly. Jeff simply chuckled and then blew a kiss against Riker’s stomach. Riker giggled again and kicked Jeff’s side lightly. Joey snorted and shook his head at them before he looked at his phone.

“Lilleth and Carter just got here with Lauren and Jamie,” Joey hummed.

“Mom! Door in a sec!” Riker immediately called out.

“Yes, dear!” Miri replied as the doorbell rang. Riker smiled smugly as they heard Miri answer the door and then point Lily, Carter, Lauren, and Jamie in the direction of the basement.

“We have arrived!” Lily squeaked happily as she jumped into the basement with a flourish. Carter snorted as he followed after Lily while Lauren and Jamie shook their heads and walked over to collapse onto the couch with Joey.

“And you’re not the last, so calm down,” Jeff replied in a bored voice as he pressed his cheek to Riker’s abdomen and closed his eyes.

“What? Are Dylan and Grant more important than me now?” Lily pouted.

“Always have been, Lil,” Joey snorted as he quirked an eyebrow at Lily, who pursed her lips and then slapped Joey’s foot.

“When are they supposed to get here, anyway?” Jamie asked as she slouched down and kicked her feet up onto the coffee table.

“Within the next few minutes, if Grant’s last text is anything to go by,” Riker hummed as she thread her fingers through Jeff’s hair. Jeff hummed happily and wormed his way forward a bit. Riker made a small noise and tugged on his hair gently. Jeff cracked open one eye to look up at Riker and smiled before patting her side lightly.

“Better hope she doesn’t fart, man,” Carter chuckled as he and Lily collapsed down onto the loveseat. Jeff shrugged and looked over at Carter.

“Been there, done that. She’s _terrible_ around her period,” Jeff replied nonchalantly. Joey made a noise in agreement as he passed his phone to Lauren to show her and Jamie something.

“Period gas is the worst gas,” Riker breathed sadly.

“Agreed,” Lauren, Jamie, and Lily agreed.

“Why are you half dressed, though? It’s cold,” Lauren commented as she looked down at Riker, who tilted her head back to look at Lauren.

“I was dancing and got hot,” Riker chirped with a smile.

“Yeah. Her sweats are somewhere in this vicinity,” Jeff added as he propped his chin up on Riker’s stomach. Riker smiled at Jeff and reached out to tap his nose. Jeff smiled and scrunched up his nose in response while Joey snorted at them and rolled his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous,” Joey told them.

“We know,” they hummed in unison as they looked over at Joey.

“As long as you do,” Joey breathed out as they heard the doorbell ring again.

“Alyssa, lovely as ever,” Grant’s voice came.

“Shove it, Michaels,” Alyssa immediately shot out, quickly followed by a laugh from Dylan.

“Stop trying to hit on my sister, Grant,” Riker chastised as Dylan and Grant stumbled into the basement.

“Well, hitting on _you_ didn’t work…” Grant breathed with a shrug while the others snorted.

“Riker has better instincts than to go out with you,” Jeff hummed primly. Riker and Joey both exchanged a sarcastic look before they rolled their eyes.

“You _wound_ me, Jeffry,” Grant gasped as he clutched his chest dramatically. Dylan smiled and pat Grant’s chest fondly before she flit over to sit on Jamie’s free side.

“Doesn’t take much,” Jeff replied with a smirk.

“It also doesn’t take much to ruffle your feathers,” Grant laughed as he darted forward to grab onto Jeff’s ankle and pull him away from Riker. Jeff immediately squawked indignantly and attempted to kick his way out of Grant’s grip while everyone else laughed.

“Grant, I swear to god…” Jeff screeched. Grant just laughed and dropped Jeff’s ankle before he darted away to worm his way behind Dylan on the couch. Jeff raised himself to all fours and glared in Grant’s direction while Grant smiled innocently.

“Oh, stop it and go get Arnold so you can sulk stubbornly in the corner,” Riker giggled as she reached out with a foot to prod at Jeff’s chest. Jeff stuck his tongue out at her before he obeyed and crawled towards the stairs.

“Well, _hello hickey city_ ,” Dylan giggled as she raised her eyebrows at Riker, who looked back in confusion. Joey snorted and slapped at Riker’s inner thighs.

“Them thighs are on display,” Joey told Riker as she attempted to kick him. “Hey, don’t take it out on me.”

“Yeah, well, shut up,” Riker grumbled as she made a face at Joey, who smiled and shook his head in response.

“Seriously. Hot damn, woman. That’s a lot of hickies,” Lily said with a shocked expression.

“Yeah. Who’s getting all up in ya?” Grant asked with interest. Joey immediately snorted out a laugh while Jamie and Lauren giggled.

“Like you can’t _guess_ ,” Lauren added as she looked over at Grant sarcastically.

“Yeah. Possessive McMarkson over here,” Jamie laughed as she jut her chin in Jeff’s direction when he walked back into the room with his stuffed elephant clutched to his chest. 

         

“What?” Jeff asked with wide eyes as he stood frozen in the doorway.

“All those lovely hickies littering Riker’s thighs,” Carter replied absently as he waved in Riker’s direction while Riker rolled her eyes.

“Hey now, don’t be looking at her thighs,” Jeff grumbled as he dropped to the floor and crawled over to sprawl out on top of Riker. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s cheek fondly.

“Riker’s the one starfished out on the floor,” Lauren defended.

“You guys don’t even _know_ ,” Joey breathed.

“Yeah, well, if you didn’t barge into Jeffry’s room you wouldn’t know either, Joseph,” Riker told Joey with a raised eyebrow. Joey shrugged in response as he stretched out across Lauren’s lap.

“Not like I hadn’t seen the both of you naked before that,” Joey added.

“Point,” Jeff conceded with a shrug.

“Hold on, _what_?” Lily squawked. “One, there are more hickies? Two, _Jeffry gave her those hickies_? Three, _how long has that been going on_?”

“One, yes. Two, yes. Three, are you referring to them hooking up or them getting together?” Joey asked. “Because those are two separate occurrences.”

“Oh, they made it official?” Jamie asked with interest. Joey nodded and Jamie smiled down at Riker and Jeff. “About time.”

“Wait, we need to _back up_ here,” Dylan said as she waved her hands around.

“Oh, come on, Dyl. You were there that day they had to kiss,” Grant chuckled. “You can’t tell me that kiss wasn’t _loaded_.”

“No, I know that, but that’s different than them actively doing things together,” Dylan countered.

“Wait, this has been going on since _September_?” Lily squawked. Riker and Jeff exchanged a look and shrugged.

“Yeah?” Riker asked in response. “I mean, nothing was official until Halloween.”

“ _Halloween_?” everyone but Joey and Jeff screeched then.

“Yeah. How none of you noticed anything until now is beyond me,” Joey snorted.

“Agreed, to be honest,” Jeff hummed as he pulled himself off of Riker to sit back against the couch. Riker made a stubborn noise and crawled into Jeff’s lap. Jeff smiled and cuddled her to his chest happily as he kissed her forehead.

“I mean, I noticed a change. I just didn’t know they’d made it official,” Lauren said with a shrug. Jamie hummed in agreement as she leaned into Lauren’s side.

“That and Riker spending the night in Jeff’s room isn’t out of the ordinary,” Jamie added in a bored voice. “She gets sexiled so often.”

“Don’t I know it,” Riker said as she quirked an eyebrow in Carter and Lily’s direction.

“Hey, you can’t bitch about it if you’ve been getting action,” Carter countered.

“I’ve been getting sexiled _way longer_ than I’ve been getting action out of Jeffry,” Riker retorted quickly. Jeff nodded in agreement as he thread his fingers through Riker’s hair before he began to braid it.

“Owned, Carter,” Joey chuckled before he ducked as Carter threw a pillow at him. Dylan made a stubborn noise as the pillow hit her and then chucked it back at Carter.

“So, how many people know?” Dylan asked then.

“Yeah. Because lord knows the media doesn’t know. It would have exploded if they did,” Grant chirped.

“We know. And before tonight it was just Joey and our families,” Jeff told the others. “And before we came home for break it was just Joey and Alyssa.”

“Yep,” Joey agreed with a smug smile. “How Carter didn’t figure it out the morning after Halloween is beyond me.”

“I was exhausted and they weren’t acting any different,” Carter defended petulantly. Joey quirked an eyebrow at Carter and shook his head.

“Her thighs were covered in hickies,” Joey deadpanned.

“That is an accurate statement,” Riker chuckled as Jeff growled lowly in her ear and then nipped at her neck.

“More than what is present now?” Lily asked.

“Oh, god yeah,” Joey replied as Jeff smiled smugly into Riker’s neck. Riker giggled and curled up in Jeff’s lap as he held onto her tightly.

“What can I say? I’m possessive,” Jeff chuckled as he lifted his face from Riker’s neck. Riker hummed and pat Jeff’s leg fondly.

“That’s putting it lightly, Jeffry,” Riker added before she pulled herself out of his lap to crawl across the floor.

“Dude, I swear to god, if you ogle her ass any more while in my presence I am going to tear your eyes out,” Joey hissed out. “It was all fine and good when you were still pining, but I don’t wanna see it anymore.”

“Party pooper,” Jeff chuckled as Riker turned around to roll her eyes at Jeff.

“ _See it_?” Grant questioned with raised eyebrows. Joey shook his head while Jeff smiled privately and Riker rolled her eyes.

“Joey was present a few times at the wrong time,” Riker said with a shrug as she grabbed her hoodie and pulled it on. Joey snorted and shook his head while Jeff blushed slightly despite the smirk on his face. Lauren and Jamie both snorted with laughter and quirked eyebrows at Joey, who shook his head.

“And yet you make fun of me and Carter,” Lily huffed out stubbornly.

“That’s because you’re worse than them,” Joey told her. “Those times were completely my fault.”

“Exactly,” Jeff said as he looked over at Lily smugly. “Plus, you two go at it way more than we do.”

“You two also haven’t actually had sex yet,” Joey laughed.

“Don’t you get him started, Joseph,” Riker growled as she pointed sternly in Joey’s direction while a wide smile spread across Jeff’s face. “We both know exactly how he likes to brag.”

“Ugh, you’re right,” Joey breathed before he glared over at Jeff. “You are not to talk about it right now. I know you’re smug as fuck, but no one wants to hear it. _Riker_ doesn’t even want to hear it.”

“You’re not fun,” Jeff chuckled as he pulled Riker roughly into his lap. Riker smiled and pat Jeff’s cheek as the rest of them exchanged glances.

“Do we even want to know?” Jamie asked.

“No,” Riker and Joey told her while Jeff chuckled to himself.

“Then don’t fucking open your mouth, Jeffry,” Jamie shot out. Jeff quirked an eyebrow mischievously and Riker pinched his side. Jeff yelped and then glared at her, only to be met with a challenging look.

“You are not to start. Keep it upstairs,” Riker hissed out.

“If you insist,” Jeff breathed before he blew a kiss against Riker’s cheek. She hummed in response and then wiggled around in Jeff’s lap to get more comfortable. Jeff made a small noise and buried his face in Riker’s neck. Riker smiled to herself and pat Jeff’s knee while Joey shook his head at them.

“So, how has break been going for you guys?” Lauren asked then.

“So _boring_ ,” Joey groaned. Grant chuckled and gave Joey a high five as his agreement.

“My mom has been annoying about birth control,” Lily said with a shrug. “So, nothing new. Dad just cowers in the corner. He refuses to believe sex is a thing in my life.”

“That’s because he’s your dad and you’re his daughter,” Riker stated. Jeff immediately snorted and nudged Riker’s cheek with his nose.

“That doesn’t mean anything. Do you remember Ryan when you came out?” Jeff asked. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Dad was a different story,” Riker hummed.

“To say the least,” Carter chuckled.

“Wait, why? What did your dad do?” Dylan asked with an interested expression.

“Well, first he wanted to know what it meant to be pansexual. After that he just asked a lot of questions and did a lot of research on sex and constantly shoved information at me,” Riker informed. “Twelve year old Jeffry found it wildly embarrassing because he was here most of the time. Not all of the pictures were innocent. Mom still gets all huffy about it.”

“What did you expect? Ryan was showing us pictures of genitals,” Jeff snorted. “We were _twelve_.”

“Oh, like you hadn’t seen a picture of a vagina before that,” Riker drawled as she gave Jeff a deadpan expression. “I know you and Blaine used to sneak around on the internet.”

“That is completely different than a parent handing you pictures of erect penises and flushed vaginas,” Jeff countered as the others aside from Carter gaped. Carter looked around at the others and snorted.

“Ryan was a right trip,” Carter said. “I was here once when Ryan was on one of his benders. He made sure to let Jeff and I know that we were to treat our future partners well. He then proceeded to glare at Jeff and tell him that if he got Riker pregnant in high school that there would be hell to pay. I’m pretty sure you could have fried an egg on Jeff’s face.”

“I was twelve!” Jeff defended loudly. “How would you feel if you’d just started puberty and your best friend’s dad told you not to impregnate her in high school? I barely even understood what an erection was at that point!”

“Oh, the innocence,” Grant cackled as Riker smiled and pushed Jeff’s bangs away from his forehead. Jeff sent a glare in Grant’s direction and then poked at Riker’s stomach.

“All that aside, I’m pretty sure Ryan would have actually been ecstatic about you two having a kid, even if it was in high school,” Carter said airily as he slouched down on the couch.

“Probably,” Riker agreed with a shrug. “I, however, do not want to be a teen mother.”

“No one _wants_ to be a teen mother,” Jamie snorted. Riker shrugged again and stretched as best as she could while seated in Jeff’s lap.

“That’s why sex with someone who has a vagina is just easier. No fear of pregnancy. STDs? Sure. But pregnancy? No,” Riker breathed.

“And yet you spent months having sex with Nathan,” Lily snorted. Riker tilted her head in agreement.

“We went through a lot of condoms,” Riker breathed. “But not enough lube. I hope whomever Nate dates next just throws lube at him.”

“Oh, the flashbacks to late night conversations,” Lily hummed wistfully. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Ah, so I am among other condom haters?” Dylan asked as she looked over at Riker and Lily. They both smiled and nodded in agreement.

“It didn’t help that Nate was sub-par in bed,” Joey snorted. “He spent how many months with Riker and didn’t figure out how to work her. I even know how to do that and I have never come into contact with her sexually.”

“That’s because of all of _our_ late night conversations in your and Jeff’s dorm last year,” Riker giggled while Jeff snorted and buried his face back in her neck.

“Somehow it does not surprise me that you talked to Joey and Jeff about your turn ons and how to keep you satisfied,” Dylan breathed with a shake of her head while Grant looked between them all with interest.

“I wanna hear the dirt,” Grant chuckled. Jeff growled quietly then and glared in Grant’s direction.

“No,” Jeff added seriously.

“God dammit, guys. Stop bringing out his possessive side,” Joey groaned as he flopped his limbs out.

“Looks like he does that on his own with the amount of hickies on Riker’s body,” Lauren giggled.

“He just likes giving hickies,” Riker said nonchalantly with a one shouldered shrug. Jeff hummed in agreement and squeezed Riker’s waist. Then, they all looked over towards the stairs as they heard someone come tumbling down them. Taegan appeared a few seconds later, tail wagging madly and tongue lolling out of her mouth. She immediately trot up to Riker and licked Riker’s chin. Riker smiled and kissed the top of Taegan’s head as she ruffled Taegan’s ears. “Hi, little miss.”

“Where’s your shadow, huh?” Jeff asked as he reached out the scratch Taegan’s chin. Taegan simply snuffled into Jeff’s hand and then pranced over to jump onto Joey, who grunted and then scratched her chest lightly.

“Taegan has a shadow?” Jamie asked as she reached her hand out for Taegan to sniff.

“Yeah. Braxton likes to follow her sometimes to make sure she isn’t getting in trouble,” Jeff replied as they watched Taegan flop into Lauren’s lap happily.

“Braxton likes to mother her, but god forbid you actually acknowledge that. He gets all mad when you do,” Riker snorted as she allowed Jeff to rock her slightly.

“Sounds like Braxton,” Lily hummed as she slouched into Carter’s side. Riker made a small noise in agreement and then tipped her head back to look at Joey when he poked the top of her head.

“Are you still planning the New Year’s thing?” Joey asked. Riker nodded in agreement while Jeff snorted.

“You thought Curt was gonna give up getting a bunch of our friends drunk?” Jeff asked. “He enjoys it too much.”

“Valid point,” Joey chuckled as he settled back into the couch with his head in Lauren’s lap.

“Bless Curtis and his drive to provide us with alcohol,” Carter breathed happily. Riker smiled and shook her head slightly.

“Not that I will be partaking in the drinking,” she added. Jeff and Joey both made noises in agreement while Dylan and Grant gave her confused looks.

“Why not?” Dylan asked.

“I really don’t feel like finding out what the side effects would be of mixing alcohol with my meds,” Riker replied easily as she pat Jeff’s hand that squeezed her hip.

“Are they different meds than the ones you were on before11?” Jamie asked as she settled more comfortably into the couch next to Lauren.

“Yeah. Elizabeth didn’t even consider putting me on my old ones,” Riker told her.

“Which isn’t a bad thing. They barely did anything for you, anyway,” Jeff grumbled. Riker gave Jeff a tight smile and then bumped her nose into his cheek.

“I agree with that, though,” Joey yawned. “You’re already a million times better than you ever were on your old ones.”

“I know this,” Riker replied with an eye roll. “I get told on a regular basis, as well.”

“She’s just bitter because her body is still adjusting,” Jeff snorted before he pressed a kiss to Riker’s cheek. Riker made a face while the others laughed. Jeff chuckled quietly and tucked his chin over Riker’s shoulder as he hugged her tightly. Riker quirked a sarcastic eyebrow at him and he smiled innocently. “You’re the cutest.”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up, asshole,” Riker chirped easily as she pushed at Jeff’s cheek. Jeff barked out a laugh and pulled her into a quick kiss. Riker hummed happily against Jeff’s lips and then kissed the tip of his nose once they broke apart.

“Sickening, aren’t they?” Joey asked nonchalantly.

“Aw, I think it’s cute,” Lauren giggled.

“It’s been a hell of a long time coming,” Jamie added.

“Nah, that was Halloween,” Riker deadpanned. Jeff immediately began to splutter while Joey snorted and the others stared with wide eyes. Riker looked around at all of them and then shrugged. “We all know I don’t have time to be shameful about sex.”

“That explains _so much_ though. I was so confused why you walked into our room walking like you were nearing your period,” Lily cackled. Riker shrugged one shoulder with a small smile and tilted her head.

“How the hell does that add up?” Grant asked in confusion.

“The soreness of the hips is the same,” Riker hummed simply. Lily nodded in agreement as she stretched her legs out.

“Yeah. You can always tell when she’s close to her period or on it because she sits cross legged all the time and tries to pop her hips12,” Joey commented. Riker nodded once more and then rolled her way out of Jeff’s lap. Jeff allowed her to go but then immediately buried his fingers in her hair when she rested her head in his lap. Taegan bounded off the couch then and walked up to sprawl across Riker’s stomach. Riker smiled and lazily pet along Taegan’s back.

“Enough hip talk. Someone turn the TV on. The show is gonna start soon,” Riker said. They all made noises in agreement and then someone turned on the TV before they all settled down to watch the new episode.

000000

“Je-Jeff, this isn’t working,” Riker complained as she squirmed beneath him. Jeff huffed out a breath and moved back to sit on his heels. Riker avoided eye contact and panted as she looked up at the ceiling, her arms slowly coming to cover her abdomen and chest. Jeff made a stubborn noise and shifted to reach out and touch her arms lightly. Riker twitched slightly at the first touch of Jeff’s fingers, but he ignored it in favor or wrapping his hand gently around her wrist.

“Hey, look at me,” Jeff whispered. Riker shook her head minutely and reached up to rub at her eyes. Jeff released a small sigh and then crawled up to look down at Riker. She darted her gaze to the side to avoid looking at Jeff. He made a small noise and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. “I know you’re frustrated. That’s fine. You’re on antidepressants, you can’t expect the same reaction from yourself as when you weren’t on them.”

“I feel _broken_ ,” Riker sniffled, still refusing to look at Jeff. Jeff crooned and then collapsed next to Riker and pulled her to his chest.

“You’re not broken. You’re perfect,” Jeff whispered. “There is nothing wrong with not being able to get into it.”

“But I was mentally there,” Riker whined. “This isn’t how it is supposed to go. This isn’t how sex goes, Jeff.”

“Stop. Sex isn’t _supposed_ to go any certain way, Riker. I want that thought out of your head, because lord knows it is probably a side effect of something that happened with Nate,” Jeff growled. “Sex isn’t always easy and clean…well, sex with you isn’t clean to begin with…”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Riker hissed. Jeff chuckled and blew a kiss against Riker’s cheek even as she pushed at his chest stubbornly.

“Don’t worry. That’s why we’re armed with towels,” Jeff hummed against Riker’s temples.

“Not that they’re needed,” Riker sighed sadly, curling in on herself. Jeff made a stubborn noise and rubbed his hands up and down her bare back.

“Stop getting yourself down about this. There is nothing wrong with it. Antidepressants can make things hard. You knew that and I knew that. It’s perfectly fine to stop because you’re not feeling it,” Jeff told Riker quietly. Riker heaved out a sigh and shook her head slightly.

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to go,” she whispered.

“Nothing with you ever goes the way it should. But, you know what? You are more important to me than an orgasm,” Jeff said as he tipped Riker’s chin up to force her to look him in the eye. Riker inspected Jeff face and he gave her a small smile before he kissed her lightly.

“I find that hard to believe speaking you’re still hard,” Riker whispered then. Jeff snorted out a laugh and kissed Riker roughly then.

“You’re more important than an orgasm. I promise you. I love you more than sexual satisfaction, whether you’re able to reach it or not. Sometimes the situation just isn’t right,” Jeff hummed. Riker started and inspected Jeff’s face again then and he stared back in confusion. “What?”

“You love me?” Riker breathed. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Did you think I didn’t?” Jeff asked in response. Riker made a stubborn noise and pinched Jeff’s side.

“Platonic love is different than romantic love,” Riker grunted stubbornly.

“And lucky for you, I love you both ways,” Jeff cooed into Riker’s ear. She shivered at that and scraped her nails along Jeff’s skin. Jeff arched into the touch and then coaxed Riker onto her back. She went easily and gave Jeff a questioning look. Jeff simply smiled down at her before he leaned down to begin to kiss around her face lightly. Riker hummed and relaxed beneath Jeff.

“I love you with my entire being,” Jeff whispered against Riker’s skin as he moved down to her neck. “You’re the most important person in my life. You’re perfect to me and nothing will ever change that.”

“Je-Jeff,” Riker gasped out. Jeff simply shushed her and continued his path of kisses down her body. He lingered around the faded scars on her abdomen, giving them special attention13. Riker hummed and reached out to thread her fingers through Jeff’s hair. Jeff peeked up at her and smirked as he saw her eyes were closed, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. Jeff moved lower and Riker’s grip tightened in his hair as she released a small gasp.

Jeff hummed happily then and Riker squeaked quietly, thighs tensing on either side of Jeff’s face. Jeff rubbed Riker’s thighs until she relaxed once more and released a long sigh. Riker huffed a long breath out through her nose and then twitched her hips when Jeff sucked lightly. Jeff made a happy noise and Riker tightened her grip on his hair once more. Soon enough, Riker was panting heavily and Jeff smiled against her as he felt her thighs tense up. He hummed once and Riker keened as she twitched and then relaxed, thighs shaking minutely.

Jeff sat back slightly to look down at Riker while she panted, a smug smile on his face. Riker cracked her eyes open then and looked up at Jeff with dilated pupils. Jeff chuckled and then squeaked when Riker pulled him down into a rough kiss. He relaxed against her quickly and shifted his hips slightly. Riker made a small noise against his mouth and then pulled away to nip at his chin.

“Please,” she panted as she looked up at him with wide, earnest eyes. Jeff inspected her face carefully before he nodded and ducked down to kiss her once more. Riker made a noise in complaint against his lips and kicked at his foot indignantly. Jeff smiled and pulled away to kiss her nose before leaning over to grab a condom and lube14 from the drawer in Riker’s nightstand. Riker propped herself up on her elbows and watched Jeff carefully, eyes closely following the movement of his hands.

Jeff met Riker’s eyes and smiled before he pulled her up into a sitting position. He wormed his way beneath her then and Riker watched him carefully, expression curious. Jeff smiled up at her fondly and reached out to place a hand on her cheek gently.

“You get control. I trust you not to hurt yourself,” Jeff whispered. Riker took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss Jeff deeply then, hands on both of his cheeks. Jeff smiled and bumped their noses together once she pulled away. Riker huffed out a small laugh and then shuffled back to position herself. She gave Jeff a questioning look and he nodded once as he placed his hands lightly on her hips.

They both released long sighs through their noses as Riker sank down and Jeff pressed his thumbs into Riker’s hip joints. Riker panted once she was settled and ducked her head down, hair falling over her shoulders and bangs hiding her face. Jeff reached out and tipped her chin up wordlessly. He gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back before she swiveled her hips. Jeff immediately groaned and bent his legs up. Riker leaned back against his knees gratefully before she moved again.

Jeff released a long breath and looked up at Riker. She had her head tipped back slightly, eyes closed once more. Jeff smiled fondly and rubbed his thumbs against her hips. She looked down at him then and smiled before she latched onto his neck and pulled him up as well. Jeff grunted but went easily, both of them easily settling into the new position. Their movements soon sped up and Riker tipped her head back once more as Jeff kissed and bit at her neck.

Then, Jeff thrust up to meet Riker’s movement and her eyes flew open as she choked on a breath. Jeff smiled triumphantly and grabbed onto Riker tightly to repeat his actions. Riker fell apart quickly then, body releasing as she gave a high-pitch keen. Jeff choked on a groan then as Riker clenched around him rhythmically. He twitched beneath Riker and she gasped as she shook on top of him, body clenching even tighter. Jeff hid his face in Riker’s neck and groaned then before he collapsed back on the bed limply. Riker panted and looked down at Jeff, who smiled back up at her. She pat his chest and then slowly moved off of him.

Jeff made a small noise in protest but didn’t hesitate to remove and tie off the condom. Riker hummed as she watched from her spot perched on Jeff’s thighs. Jeff quirked an eyebrow and snorted before he twisted slightly to drop the condom into the trash next to Riker’s bed. Riker hummed and reached out to run her fingers along Jeff’s abdomen. Jeff gave Riker a sarcastic expression and she gave him a small smile in response.

“I think I can get behind the whole squirting thing if you look like _this_ every time I do,” Riker added in a whisper. Jeff snorted out a laugh and placed a hand on Riker’s thigh as she wormed her way up to sit on his abdomen.

“You’re not allowed to make fun of me for any ejaculate play now, from either of us,” Jeff told her. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she ran her thumb from Jeff’s chin to chest.

“I will complain all I want,” she replied primly. Jeff rolled his eyes and then pulled her down onto his chest roughly. She squeaked and then giggled before she bit at his ear.

“ _Sh_. Your entire family is asleep,” Jeff chuckled as he hugged her tightly. Riker snorted and then rolled off of the bed.

“Move your butt off the towel. It needs to go into the hamper so I remember to throw it in with the sheets tomorrow,” Riker commented as she pat Jeff’s thigh. Jeff made a small noise in understanding and wiggled around so he was no longer on top of the towel. Riker snorted and slapped Jeff’s hip playfully as she threw the towel into the hamper.

“Feeling better about everything now?” Jeff asked as he accepted Riker back into his arms and cuddled her. Riker simply nodded against Jeff’s chest and then kissed his chest lightly. Jeff hummed and kissed the top of Riker’s head. “Good.”

“And for the record, I love you too,” Riker whispered as she peeked up at Jeff, who smiled widely.

“I never doubted it,” Jeff chuckled in response. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she bit at Jeff’s skin. He squawked indignantly and then rolled her onto her back to cover her and bite at her neck playfully. Riker giggled hysterically and wrapped herself around Jeff happily. Jeff smiled into her neck and then blew against it.

“You’re a menace,” Riker told him fondly as she pat at his shoulder blades. Jeff simply nodded and pressed another kiss to Riker’s neck.

“I love you,” Jeff breathed against her skin. Riker smiled widely and tightened her grip on Jeff.

“I love you too,” she confided as they rolled onto their sides and pulled a blanket over their bodies to cuddle together and go to sleep.

000000

“And Riker Castellan arrives fifteen minutes late with [Starbucks](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/15-minutes-late-with-starbucks)15,” Grant chuckled as Riker sauntered into the warehouse with a coffee cup in one hand and her keys dangling from her pinky. Riker flicked Grant off easily and then pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head. Jeff chuckled behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back briefly.

“Not to mention she is totally _not_ dressed for this,” Jamie giggled as she eyed Riker’s torn skinny jeans and soccer hoodie. Riker shrugged and took a sip of her coffee as she tossed her keys to Jeff to put in his pocket.

“We’re going to be shoved into other clothes anyway. I didn’t see a point in putting on nice clothes or putting on makeup,” Riker added as she collapsed onto the provided couch and kicked her boots off of her feet. “I literally woke up five minutes before we left and threw clothes on.”

“We can tell by the state of your hair,” Joey cackled as he reached over to pull Riker’s sunglasses off of her head in order to ruffle her hair. Riker rolled his eyes and ignored Joey in favor of taking another sip of coffee. “Your hair is super soft, though.”

“She spent, like, half an hour washing it last night,” Jeff snorted as he sat down on Riker’s free side. Riker simply rolled her eyes and bumped their shoulders together as she continued to sip on her coffee.

“Hair washing is serious business,” Lauren chirped conversationally. Jamie, Dylan, and Riker hummed in agreement while all the boys rolled their eyes.

“You can’t complain when you’re the one who spent an hour with your nose buried in my hair afterwards,” Riker teased as she quirked an eyebrow at Jeff, who chuckled to himself and bumped his nose into Riker’s cheek.  Riker smiled and tossed her empty coffee cup into the trash behind the couch before shifting to straddle Jeff’s lap. Jeff placed his hands on her hips and smiled up at her.

“What can I say, you have good smelling shampoo,” Jeff crooned softly. Riker giggled and placed her hands on Jeff’s cheeks before she leaned down to smack a quick kiss to his lips. Jeff huffed out a small laugh through his nose and then tugged Riker forward to hug her against his chest. Riker giggled again and buried her face in Jeff’s neck to snuffle into it. Jeff barked out a laugh and buried his face in Riker’s neck as well to bite at it. Riker screeched and pulled away from Jeff to slap at his chest.

“Y’all are in public,” Grant chuckled as he looked at them with raised eyebrows. Riker and Jeff both looked over at Grant and smiled innocently.

“We know,” they added.

“They really just don’t care,” Joey snorted. “I was studying with them once in Jeff’s room and he tackled her to the bed to give her a nice neck hickey.”

“Guilty,” Jeff chuckled as he smiled widely. Riker rolled her eyes and pat Jeff’s chest as she sat back against his knees. Jeff hummed happily and tipped his chin up towards Riker. She smiled and leaned down to bump their noses together.

“Love you,” Riker whispered.

“Love you too,” Jeff replied quietly as he pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Ah, finally said you love each other, eh?” Joey asked as he looked over at them. Jeff smiled widely and winked at Joey while Riker smiled and shook her head.

“Apparently I’m more important than sexual satisfaction,” Riker purred smugly, causing the others to snort loudly.

“How _touching_ ,” Dylan laughed as she looked at Jeff with raised eyebrows.

“Don’t give me that look, woman. You don’t know what was going on,” Jeff huffed out stubbornly. Dylan simply smirked and rolled her eyes before she slid her phone out of her pocket to check it.

“What night was it?” Joey asked as he looked over at Jeff.

“Wednesday,” Jeff replied while Riker smiled and quirked an eyebrow at Joey. Joey beamed then and looked between the two of them.

“Oh. Oh that’s _adorable_ ,” Joey sang before he looked at Riker accusingly. “You didn’t tell me that you exchanged _I love you_ ’s.”

“Didn’t feel the need to,” Riker chirped with a shrug as she grabbed her sunglasses from Joey’s fingers to slide them onto Joey’s face.

“How come Joey gets to know?” Lauren pouted.

“Because he’s my best friend aside from Jeff. And as Jeff was part of what was going on, he really didn’t need to be told,” Riker replied simply with a shrug.

“Yeah. I know a lot of things you guys don’t,” Joey informed smugly. “I mean, sure, I don’t necessarily _want_ to know some of it. But that’s beside the point.”

“I certainly don’t want to know all of it,” Jamie yawned. “I already hear enough sexual things from our other friends. I don’t need to add Riker and Jeff into it.”

“Agreed,” Lauren breathed. “I mean, we already know basics, but I don’t need _details_.”

“Oh, but sometimes the details make the best teasing material,” Joey chuckled as he winked at Riker and Jeff, who both rolled their eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Riker Samantha. I have _material_. Material that is similar to information I can use against Jeffry as well. You weirdoes and your possessiveness.”

“What? How is it possessive?” Riker squawked with wide eyes. Jeff and Joey both looked at her sarcastically then.

“Rike, babe. Take a step back and thinking about the scenting and marking thing you giggle about in reference to Sterek16,” Jeff deadpanned. Riker’s brow furrowed for a second before her mouth dropped open in understanding as she blushed slightly. Jeff chuckled and kissed beneath her chin fondly. “There you go.”

“Shush, I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Riker grumbled stubbornly. Jeff simply hummed and kissed her chin again as he hugged her waist.

“Kids! Are you ready?” Jackson called out as he walked towards them. They all turned in Jackson’s direction and stared with raised eyebrows.

“Are we ready to act like Barbie dolls? Sure,” Jamie chirped as she shoved up from the floor.

“I’m just looking forward to the shower after we get home,” Jeff chuckled as he latched onto Riker and stood up. Riker squeaked but then giggled as she wrapped her legs around Jeff’s waist tightly.

“I bet you are,” Grant chuckled with a wink. Jeff rolled his eyes and swat at Grant as they followed after Jackson.

“Aaronson, put Castellan down. It is unprofessional,” Liam, the photo shoot director, chastised as he walked up to them.

“You’re unprofessional,” Riker grumbled as she slid off of Jeff’s waist and placed her hands on her hips. Liam quirked an eyebrow at her in response and pointed at her.

“For that, you’re the first up. Strip and then chair, miss,” Liam shot out as he pointed in the direction of the hair and makeup chairs. Riker groaned loudly before she pulled her hoodie off and threw it over her shoulder as she walked towards the chair while undoing her jeans.

“And her walking around in a bra is any less professional how…?” Lauren giggled as she eyed Riker as Riker flopped into the indicated chair in front of Lilah, who was giggling as she began to run her fingers through Riker’s hair.

“Fight the man,” Riker shot out as she leaned into Lilah’s touch.

“You’re lucky she remembered to put on a bra before we left,” Jeff snorted as he dropped into the chair next to Riker. Riker hummed in agreement and tilted her head to the side when Lilah tapped against her ear lightly.

“Remember you asked for it, Liam. I have no control over any of them,” Jackson chuckled as he scooped Riker’s hoodie off of the floor and folded it over the back of a chair. Riker smiled over at Jackson and blew him a kiss. “Oh, stop acting innocent. You’re a menace.”

“I know,” Riker hummed happily as Lilah began to French braid her bangs back to the rest of her hair.

“Once Lilah’s done with your hair and Marcy does your makeup, head to wardrobe,” Liam instructed as he caught Riker’s gaze in the mirror. Riker gave Liam a thumbs up and then tilted her head forward slightly so Lilah could pin the braid down.

“Mkay, everyone. Seats and wait your turn,” Jackson instructed as he waved to the others. They all sighed and then obeyed, dropping into various seats along the front of the long mirror. Jeff and Joey immediately began to thumb wrestle while Lauren and Jamie played a clapping game. Grant and Dylan simply settled into their seats and leaned their heads together over Dylan’s phone as they played a game. Lilah smiled and rolled her eyes as she continued with Riker’s hair. Riker smiled back and easily fell into the pattern of having her hair done while her friends goofed off around her.

000000

Riker and Jeff were lounged on Riker’s dorm bed, heads on opposite ends of the bed and legs tangled together in the middle. Riker hung her hands over the end of the bed to run through the ends of her hair. Jeff was mostly asleep, face buried in Riker’s pillows. Riker smiled up at him fondly and rubbed her socked foot along his side gently. Jeff made a small noise and twitched away from the touch. Riker huffed out a small laugh to herself and then grabbed her phone off of her stomach.

Jeff shifted onto his side then and cuddled one of Riker’s pillows to his chest. Riker smiled and allowed Jeff to trap one of her legs between his. Riker took a picture then before she uploaded it to Instagram with the caption ‘ _A sleepy Jeffry is a cute Jeffry_.’ Jeff released a long breath and settled further into the bed, face pressed into the pillow cuddled to his chest. Riker smiled once more and scrunched up her nose before she turned her attention back to her phone.

Joey ruined the silence a few minutes later as he and Emma burst into the room. Jeff startled and Riker barked out a laugh as she poked him in the stomach with her foot. Jeff made a stubborn noise and flicked Riker’s toe before he buried his face back in the pillow. Riker giggled and tipped her head back to look at Joey and Emma. Joey simply walked over to drop onto the bed next to Jeff while Emma stared with a quirked eyebrow.

“To what do we owe the pleasure of you blasting your way into my room?” Riker asked conversationally as Emma skipped over to jump onto Lily’s bed.

“Have you been on Facebook, Twitter, or Tumblr today?” Joey asked in response. Jeff groaned loudly at that and rolled onto his back, arms sprawled out so one draped across Joey’s lap.

“What has happened on the internet _now_?” Jeff grumbled as Riker pushed herself into the sitting position and pushed her hair away from her face. Emma immediately began to giggle while Joey smiled and shook his head.

“Riker, I’m sending you a link since you’re on your phone already,” Joey replied in lieu of a response. Riker made a small noise in understanding and then lifted her arms slightly so Jeff could crawl into her lap. Emma raised her eyebrows at them and then glanced at Joey, who snorted and nodded.

“I thought it was a joke someone was pulling,” Emma commented. Joey snorted and shook his head.

“I can’t believe you thought it was…and I can’t believe it took you this long to notice,” Joey laughed. Emma shrugged and then pulled one of Lily’s blankets around her shoulders. Riker ignored both of them and opened the link Joey had sent her. Jeff made an interested noise as he saw the web page and then glanced up at Riker, who shrugged.

“It was bound to get out at some point,” Riker replied easily as she looked at the web page titled ‘ _Are Brandywine High co-stars and life-long friends dating?_ ’ Riker immediately began to scroll through the article, just skimming through the words.

“I’m surprised it has taken this long for a speculation article to come out,” Jeff commented as Riker came to a stop on a paparazzi picture of them walking into the photo shoot a few weeks back where Jeff’s hand was rested against the small of Riker’s back while Riker smiled back at Jeff. Riker made a noise in agreement and scrolled down to find a picture of them inside the studio in which Riker was perched on Jeff’s lap while she smiled and Jeff kissed beneath her chin.

“This article author went deep into research, though,” Joey commented as he grabbed Riker’s phone, scrolled down to something, and then handed it back to her. Riker and Jeff both made interested noises as they looked at the screen which now showed one of Riker’s own Instagram pictures. In it, Riker was smiling widely with her nose scrunched and eyes closed while Jeff had his chin hooked over his shoulder as he stared up at Riker fondly with the simple caption of ‘ _@jeffryaaron is the bestest_ ’. Beneath the post was speculation on how Jeff was staring up at Riker, as well as if the mark, which was just barely visible, on Riker’s neck was a hickey.

“Honestly. Who looks at that picture and is like _oh my god, holy shit, is that a hickey_?” Jeff questioned as he rolled his eyes.

“Well, was it?” Emma asked with a tilt of her head.

“Yeah, but that’s beside the point,” Jeff replied with a wave of his hand.

“Jeff, babe, fans are _weird_ ,” Riker crooned as she pressed her lips to Jeff’s temple. “Remember the picture you posted a few weeks ago where everyone thought I wasn’t wearing pants just because I was wearing an overlarge hoodie?”

“Point,” Jeff conceded with a small nod while Joey snorted.

“To be fair, half the time you really aren’t wearing pants,” Joey told Riker, who shrugged and pat Jeff’s shoulder as he shifted in her lap slightly.

“I don’t like pants,” Riker added airily while Emma snorted.

“You don’t like underwear either, speaking you don’t wear them to practice most of the time,” Emma laughed.

“It’s a give and take. If I’m wearing spandex, I’m not wearing underwear,” Riker said with a shrug.

“Sh, don’t mention it. Do _not_ discourage her from going commando to practice,” Jeff hissed out as he stared over at Emma with wide eyes. Emma rose her eyebrows in response and gave Jeff a skeptical look before she looked at Riker.

“I take it he’s similar to Henry,” Emma deadpanned. Riker practically beamed then and nodded once.

“You would be correct,” Riker giggled as she hugged Jeff’s shoulders. Emma snorted and rolled her eyes even as she smiled.

“Jeff is actually worse,” Joey informed in a bored voice. “I’ve had conversations with the two of them. Jeff is definitely worse than Henry in some ways.”

“Hey, man. Shut up,” Jeff grunted as he kicked at Joey, who yelped as he nearly fell off the bed. Riker smiled and hugged Jeff even tighter before she smacked a kiss to Jeff’s cheek. Joey made a face at Jeff and then situated himself in the middle of Riker’s pillows.

“So, what’s the plan here?” Joey asked as he and Jeff shoved at each other with their feet.

“I am simply going to post it to my public Facebook page with the thumbs up emoji,” Riker chirped with a smile. Jeff looked up at her with excited eyes then while Joey cackled. Emma simply stared at all of them with a slightly confused expression. Riker smiled over at Emma and rolled her eyes. “It’s simple enough that people will be wondering if I am confirming or just pulling on peoples’ legs.”

“You know, it doesn’t surprise me that you would do something like that,” Emma told Riker with a small smile. Riker smiled widely in response and nodded once before she grabbed her phone to do exactly what she’d just said.

“She loves riling fans up,” Jeff hummed with a fond smile. “Sometimes she purposely comes up with vague, yet telling, picture captions. The comments always go _insane_ with speculation.”

“Mhm. She did it last year after her break up with Nate and had the fans seriously questioning if she’d broken off with Nate just to get together with me,” Joey laughed as he sank back into the pillows and allowed Jeff to trap one of his feet with his legs.

“Don’t forget the time she had everyone questioning whether she was dating Lily,” Jeff commented as he pointed at Joey, who smiled and sighed wistfully. Emma just shook her head at Riker, who giggled and curled up slightly with Jeff still in her lap.

“I love making them question absolutely _everything_ ,” Riker chirped. “And it’s not like this is the first time people have wondered if I’m dating Jeff. That’s been going on since the show aired.”

“True statement,” Jeff agreed. “At least, with the general public. Our families have been asking us way longer.”

“Because Mom is special,” Riker snorted while Joey smiled and shook his head at them.

“From what I’ve heard from Carter, the speculation was valid even though you were only eight,” Joey informed. Riker and Jeff both shrugged while Emma squeaked out a giggle.

“ _Eight_?” Emma squawked. Riker and Jeff nodded and Riker shrugged one shoulder. 

      

“It’s not like we really knew what dating _was_ at the time, despite the fact that when we were little we were fully convinced we would get married one day,” Riker said.

“I mean, all little kids latch onto someone that they think they’re going to marry someday,” Jeff hummed with a shrug.

“Yeah, but very few actually hold true,” Joey laughed as he looked at Riker and Jeff with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Jeff immediately kicked Joey’s hip and Joey squawked indignantly. “Hey!”

“Well, stop insinuating that we are going to get married!” Jeff exclaimed defensively.

“Oh, _please_ …” Joey started, only to earn himself another kick.

“Get ‘im, babe,” Riker chirped happily as she pat Jeff’s shoulder. Emma simply watched with an amused smile as she shook her head.

“No using the babe. You know it makes him get stupid in the head,” Joey squawked. Riker simply smiled and shrugged before sliding off the bed as Jeff growled and tackled Joey. Riker snorted as she settled next to Emma on Lily’s bed and watched as Jeff and Joey wrestled to try and gain the upper hand.

“Boys. They’re so stupid,” Emma breathed.

“Yeah. But sometimes their dicks are really nice,” Riker hummed appreciatively. Joey immediately made a stubborn noise while Jeff cackled manically and pinned Joey down.

“You don’t play fair!” Joey exclaimed stubbornly while Emma just shook her head at Riker.

“Never said I did. I know how to make Jeffry get all smug and powerful and I will use it as I please,” Riker sniffed primly while Jeff continued to laugh manically. Joey just rolled his eyes as he continued to try and fight Jeff off.

“You two are quite the pair, huh?” Emma asked quietly as she leaned into Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled and tipped her eyes against Emma’s.

“Yeah, we are,” Riker agreed fondly as she watched Jeff slap Joey playfully before he jumped up to run around, Joey close on his heels. Emma giggled and easily fell into a comfortable silence with Riker as they watched the two boys run around the dorm room.

000000

“Guys! Hey! Back on topic, please!” Mr. Taylor exclaimed over the voices of his excited students. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Mr. Taylor with excited expressions. He smiled at them and shook his head slightly. “Now, we need to decide in what order to perform these songs, and then who spotlights in each.”

“[Good to You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEYdyPc8Mjo), [Celebrity Status](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSRUDnw9uoc), and then [Stutter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxtfsX722Yk). Low to high energy17,” Riker giggled from where she was sitting on the ground between Jeff’s legs. Jeff and Joey both hummed in agreement while some of the others nodded.

“Makes sense,” Chris commented with a nod as Grace smiled next to him.

“If that is what you all want to do, then that’s fine,” Mr. Taylor hummed as he jot something down on his notepad. “Now, who is to be spotlighted?”

“It should be all seniors,” Emma immediately chirped. “It’s their second to last competition.”

“Aw, _Emma_ ,” Joey crooned as he tucked her into his side and ruffled her hair. Emma smiled and rolled her eyes while the others laughed at them.

“That is a good idea, though,” Alex stated as she wrapped her arms around her knees. Then, she turned and quirked an eyebrow at Riker, Jeff, and Joey. “And, as far as I know, some of them have never been spotlighted.”

“You’re a demon,” Jeff hissed with narrowed eyes. Alex smiled innocently and blew Jeff a kiss before looking around at the others.

“I nominate Riker and Jeff for Good to You!” Tyler immediately cackled. Everyone immediately shouted in agreement while Joey laughed manically and shoved at both of them.

“Hey! Settle down!” Mr. Taylor exclaimed. Everyone’s giggles subsided and they looked back over at Mr. Taylor, who was smiling at them fondly before he turned to look at Riker and Jeff. “Would you two want to do that?”

“Sure,” they both replied in unison as Jeff thread his fingers through Riker’s hair. Riker gave Mr. Taylor a reassuring smile as she leaned into Jeff’s touch.

“That one is settled then. What about Celebrity Status?” Mr. Taylor asked as he wrote on the notepad again.

“Joey!” a few voices bugled out. Joey immediately flushed deeply and sank into his seat. Riker and Emma both giggled and poked at his legs while Jeff bumped their shoulders together.

“C’mon, dude. It’s funny because you’re a celebrity,” Henry snorted. Joey rolled his eyes and flipped Henry off, resulting in a few snorts around the room.

“Joseph,” Mr. Taylor warned with a quirked eyebrow. “Now, would you actually want to do the solo?”

“Yeah, whatever, Mr. T,” Joey breathed as he waved his hand. Mr. Taylor nodded and wrote on the notepad once more.

“Mkay. What about Stutter?” Mr. Taylor asked as he looked back out at his students. They all looked between each other with confused expressions before they turned back to Mr. Taylor and shrugged. He heaved out a sigh and rubbed his temples. “Guys, honestly. It’s not like there is a massive amount of seniors. Just choose someone.”

“Not me!” Lily immediately squeaked, resulting in a few odd looks shot in her direction. Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Don’t give me that look. I know my voice and skill level isn’t compatible with the song. I’m not Riker.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Riker huffed out as she reached over and slapped Lily’s leg. Lily yelped and then cuffed Riker on the back of the head. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she settled back against Jeff’s legs.

“Language, Ms. Castellan,” Mr. Taylor admonished in a bored voice. Riker rolled her eyes while some of the others snorted.

“Lily makes a good point, though. Riker is the one with the widest range of talent,” Carter said with a shrug.

“Valid,” a few of the others chirped while Jeff chuckled and Riker huffed stubbornly.

“She could do Stutter as well,” Lauren said with a small shrug.

“But would that make it seem like we’re using the fame card?” Grace questioned. “If we did that, our entire set has cast members of Brandywine spotlighted.”

“We’re going up against a high school that is predominantly populated by people on Broadway or have parents that are famous, I think it would be okay,” Mr. Taylor replied flippantly. Then, he turned to look at Riker, who quirked an eyebrow. “Would you want to do Stutter as well?”

“If no one else wants to,” Riker replied with a shrug. Mr. Taylor nodded once and wrote something down before looking up at his students.

“Now that _that_ is settled, we need to set up additional practices. What are sports schedules?” Mr. Taylor asked.

“What? No asking about filming schedules?” Joey asked with a gasp.

“I’ve already talked to Jackson. You all have morning and weekend shoots,” Mr. Taylor hummed easily. Joey chuckled to himself and shook his head as he settled back into the couch. “But, seriously. Schedules, kids.”

“Boys’ soccer is the mornings when Joey doesn’t have set,” George called out.

“Same with girls’ soccer,” Emma yawned as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Mr. Taylor nodded and continued to write down sports schedules as students called them out.

“Okay. I will work out a schedule and let you guys know within a few days,” Mr. Taylor informed as he closed his notepad and looked around the room. Everyone nodded and began to get up. Riker grabbed Jeff’s wrist and looked at his watch.

“Oh, good. We have plenty of time,” Riker chirped happily as she pat Jeff’s wrist and then dropped it. Jeff hummed in agreement and nuzzled his nose against Riker’s temple.

“Plenty of time for what?” Emma asked as she skipped up behind Joey and peeked up at Riker and Jeff with sparkling eyes.

“My tattoo appointment before we go home for the weekend,” Riker replied with a wide smile. Emma made an interested noise and easily jumped onto Joey’s back.

“One, what are you getting and where? Two, why are you going home?” Emma asked.

“One, opening bars of [I Giorni](https://s3.amazonaws.com/media.sheetmusicdirect.com/images/web/smd_121143_ludovico_einaudi_i_giorni_web.png)18 on my left collarbone. Two, my mom was thinking about adopting a kid and she wants me and Alyssa to meet the munchkin,” Riker replied as Jeff smiled and pulled her into his side with an arm draped over her shoulders.

“Wait, since when is Miri thinking about adopting?” Joey asked with raised eyebrows.

“Since she realized Riker is turning eighteen this year,” Jeff snorted. Riker tutted and pinched Jeff’s nipple through his shirt. Jeff yelped and jumped away from Riker and pouted at her while he rubbed his chest. Riker shrugged and turned her nose into the air as she sauntered ahead.

“In all seriousness though, since when?” Joey asked. Riker shrugged and pulled her hair up into a messy bun while she walked.

“A while. I think she misses having little kids around,” Riker added as she caught Jeff on her back easily and looped her hands beneath his thighs. Emma eyed them and shook her head while Jeff smiled and pressed their cheeks together.

“So I will be rid of the two of you until Sunday?” Joey asked with a smirk.

“Shut up, asshole. You know you love having us around,” Jeff scoffed as he reached out to flick Joey’s ear. Joey chuckled and slapped Jeff’s hand.

“Well, we are gonna go finish getting my stuff together and then head out. We’ll see you guys on Sunday,” Riker said as they came to a stop at her dorm door.

“Drive safe and keep me updated,” Joey hummed as he smacked a kiss to Riker’s cheek before he skipped off towards the stairs with Emma giggling behind him. Riker and Jeff both smiled and shook their heads before they retreated into Riker’s room to get ready to leave.

000000

“I still can’t believe Mom let you get a tattoo,” Alyssa scoffed as she hung her head upside down off the edge of the couch. Riker smiled up at Alyssa from where she was sprawled on the living room floor.

“It’s because I have my own money. I would have gotten it once I turned eighteen anyway and Mom knew that,” Riker hummed. “Same with the birth control implants19. Mom would rather pills, but I am not about that life. I already have to take pills every day. Let’s not increase the number.”

“Oo, _birth control_?” Alyssa teased as she quirked an eyebrow in Jeff’s direction where he was lying down with his head on Riker’s stomach.

“What?” Jeff mumbled as he stared at Alyssa in confusion. “You think I had anything to do with the birth control decision?”

“Oh _please_ ,” Alyssa snorted. Riker smiled and ran her fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“The fact that condoms are a drag was a factor. But that was on my end,” Riker informed as Jeff leaned into her touch.

“Only on your end?” Alyssa asked skeptically. Riker and Jeff both hummed in agreement.

“Yeah. A tiny bit of lube inside a condom does wonders,” Jeff added. “Keep that in mind when you finally get to having sex.”

“Oh, you little shit!” Alyssa barked out as she toppled off of the couch and lunged at Jeff, who cackled and darted out of Alyssa’s reach.

“Children!” Miri exclaimed as she appeared in the doorway. “Claudia is going to be here soon.”

“God, how dare the teenagers act like teenagers,” Riker deadpanned as she sat up and rolled her eyes. Miri quirked an eyebrow at her youngest daughter, who smiled innocently in response. “Calm down, Mom. We’ll behave.”

“I dunno, Jeff might not,” Alyssa giggled as she poked at one of the hickies on Riker’s hip. Riker swat at Alyssa’s hand while Jeff snorted and shook his head.

“You’re making it sound like I do those things in the light of day and in public,” Jeff deadpanned.

“I don’t know your sex habits,” Alyssa said with a shrug as she waved a hand over her shoulder.

“Yeah, but exhibitionism is definitely not part of it,” Riker chirped as she grabbed her zip-hoodie and pulled it on. Jeff made a noise in agreement and collapsed onto the couch.

“Kids, honestly. No more. I already told you, Claudia is going to be here soon,” Miri chastised. All three of them looked over at Miri and smiled innocently. She smiled and shook her head at them before she walked off.

“And we heard you. We’re getting it out now,” Alyssa replied innocently as she skipped off behind Miri. Riker smiled and shook her head before she dropped into Jeff’s lap. He hummed happily and smiled up at Riker, who smiled back and leaned down to bump their noses together.

“Did you know that you look wonderful today?” Jeff asked quietly. Riker snorted and pinched Jeff’s cheek.

“I am literally wearing leggings and a loose crop top. I look like a hobo,” Riker replied.

“An adorable hobo,” Jeff chuckled as he nipped at Riker’s jaw line. Riker made a stubborn noise and Jeff chuckled once more as he pulled Riker into a tight hug. Riker squeaked and then giggled as Jeff tickled her sides. Jeff smiled and bugled in triumph as he continued to tickle Riker.

“Ah! Jeffry!” Riker squealed as she attempted to move out of Jeff’s grip.

“You shall never be released! The Jeffry Monster will never let go!” Jeff trilled as he latched onto Riker’s hoodie to hold her in place. Riker made a stubborn noise and pinched Jeff’s nose. He barked out a laugh and hugged Riker tightly.

“Riker, Jeffry,” Miri’s voice suddenly said. They both stopped and looked over at Miri with wide eyes, their gazes darting quickly to the woman standing next to Miri with an amused expression on her face. Alyssa snorted as she skipped into the room and dropped into an arm chair.

“Wonderful first impression, little sis,” Alyssa whispered. Riker made a face at Alyssa before she slid out of Jeff’s lap and onto the floor.

“Oh, there have been much worst first impressions with adults,” the woman beside Miri assured.

“Claudia, do not encourage them,” Miri breathed. Claudia smiled at Miri and then looked down at her side where a small boy was peeking out from behind her leg. Riker immediately gave the small boy a reassuring smile and settled more on the floor.

“Hi! My name is Riker,” Riker chirped happily as she rested her elbows on her knees and propped her chin in her hands. The little boy inspected Riker carefully and then stepped out from behind Claudia’s legs. Claudia smiled and placed a reassuring hand on top of his head to nudge him forward gently. The boy glanced up at Claudia and then looked back over at Riker before he moved towards her. Riker smiled encouragingly, but didn’t move forward at all.

“Hi,” the little boy whispered as he came to a stop in front of Riker.

“Hey, little dude. What’s your name?” Riker asked gently as she tipped her head to the side in interest. The boy inspected her again and tilted his head as well.

“Darren,” he finally answered.

“Well, that’s just a _lovely_ name,” Riker assured. Darren gave Riker a small smile then and Riker smiled back. “How old are you?”

“I three,” Darren replied as he slowly sat down in front of Riker. “What ‘bout you?”

“I’m seventeen,” Riker hummed in response as she felt Jeff’s fingers make her way into her hair and start braiding it. Darren’s eyes widened in wonder and his jaw dropped open a bit. Riker huffed out a small laugh and leaned back into Jeff’s touch. “One day you’ll be just as old.”

“Nah. Young for’ver like Peter Pan,” Darren countered with a shake of his head.

“Wouldn’t that be something, huh?” Jeff questioned. “To stay young forever. Things stay much simpler.”

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in agreement as Darren’s gaze shifted to Jeff, who immediately smiled warmly and leaned forward to rest his chin lightly on top of Riker’s head.

“Hey, buddy. I’m Jeff,” Jeff said. Darren ducked his head shyly and waved while Riker bit her lip to keep from giggling.

“You know, I’ve known Jeff since I was _your_ age,” Riker told Darren softly. Darren looked up in wonder then while Alyssa giggled to herself.

“Tha’s _long_ time,” Darren gasped.

“It is. But Riker is the best person I’ve ever met,” Jeff assured as he squished Riker’s cheeks together. Riker snorted and rolled her eyes as she pushed at Jeff’s hands. Darren watched them carefully as Riker and Jeff pushed at each other playfully.

“Yeah, they’re a bit silly, huh?” Alyssa asked as she slid to the floor next to Riker. Darren turned to look at Alyssa and nodded. “I’m Alyssa, by the way. I’m Riker’s big sister.”

“More like big pain in my butt,” Riker snorted as she bumped her shoulder into Alyssa’s. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes as she tipped her head against Riker’s. Darren inspected them and then reached out to touch both of their knees.

“You sisters?” Darren asked.

“Mhm. We have an older brother as well,” Riker replied as she allowed Darren to cautiously climb into her lap.

“I never have brother or sister,” Darren commented quietly.

“They’re sometimes more trouble than they’re worth,” Jeff assured in a whisper as he leaned down to rest his chin on Riker’s shoulder. Riker scoffed and pinched Jeff’s ear.

“Shut up, you love your siblings,” Riker added while Jeff chuckled and then blew a kiss against Riker’s cheek. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she pushed Jeff away slowly and then looked back down at Darren. “Don’t listen to Jeffry. He likes to think that as the youngest he’s the most important of his siblings sometimes.”

“Because I am,” Jeff hummed happily.

“If that is what helps you sleep at night,” Alyssa deadpanned as she reached out to pat Jeff’s knee. Jeff quirked an eyebrow then and Alyssa made a face as she slapped Jeff’s knee. “Stop that right now, Jeffry Alexander.”

“Seconded,” Miri sighed heavily. Jeff immediately snorted while Riker rolled her eyes.

“You know, Darren. It might just be easier to stay young forever,” Riker chirped. Darren giggled and nodded then as he clutched at the opening of Riker’s jacket.

“Like Peter Pan,” Darren added with one final, definitive nod.

“Most definitely,” Riker agreed as she hugged Darren carefully and then looked back at where Miri and Claudia were standing in the doorway. Both women were smiling warmly at the group and Riker smiled back before she turned her attention back to Darren.

“Rike, baby, why don’t you go see if Taegan wants to be introduced,” Miri broke through. Riker nodded once and then looked down at Darren excitedly.

“Do you like puppies?” Riker asked. Darren immediately lit up with excitement and nodded. “Oh, good. Because I have a very enthusiastic puppy who would _love_ to meet you.”

“Puppy!” Darren bugled in excitement as he latched onto Riker tightly. Riker giggled and wrapped an arm around Darren before she got up. Jeff and Alyssa both followed suit and Riker smiled back at them. They both smiled back and Jeff rested a hand on the small of Riker’s back gently.

They all walked down the hallway then, conversing quietly and enthusiastically with Darren as he chirped happily about puppies. Miri and Claudia simply watched them go, watching as Darren was slowly being accepted into the fold of the family that he would join soon.

**Author's Note:**

> AND SO BEGINS THE SIDE NOTES:
> 
> 1) Of course Riker has a designated drawer in Jeff's dresser. She spends 95% of her time in his and Carter's room  
> 2) Okay, the clit vibrator. That was one of the first things I came up with about girl!Riker that sealed the deal of actually writing it. Jennie was dying on fb messenger as we talked about it  
> 3) Joey somehow ended up being Riker's other bestie in this universe. I don't know how it happened, but it did and I like it  
> 4) Nate is obvi Natalie's male counterpart. I wanted to maintain that Riker had that relationship junior year of high school, and despite her being pan, wanted her to have been with another guy (all her others aside from Jeff are female. Selena is the same). If anyone is curious, Riker and Jeff have both had penetrative sex before their relationship in this universe  
> 5) So, in chp 53 of the main story, it is mentioned that Jeff drunkenly called Joey's cousin, Riley, at one point to bitch about Riker hooking up with Selena and basically confessing his feelings, so that's what Joey's comment is about  
> 6) The scent thing is a true fact. Our immune systems want us to procreate with someone who has an immune system different from our own to create a stronger, more genetically varied progeny. Bio facts (that you should maybe not discuss with your crush...? The convo didn't go badly though)  
> 7) Riker cutting too deep still happened their sophomore year. However, since Riker's siblings knew, Jeff decided to call Curt in a panic (he had already called Miri, but c'mon. 15 y.o waiting in a hospital by himself for a bit)  
> 8) Obviously this is a picture of the puppy when she gets a bit older. But it was needed for a reference  
> 9) Halloween is still the turning point for Riker/Jeff, but in a different way  
> 10) Again, idk how Joey became the bffl. Sometimes my bbys have ideas of their own  
> 11) In this verse, people knew that Riker had been on medications, they just didn't know the specifics of the situation  
> 12) Literally how I get, tbh. Them hips just NEED TO POP  
> 13) Okay. This sex scene. I really wanted their first time together to be sweet and such, and latched onto the idea of Riker being insecure because of how her antidepressants are effecting her and then Jeff being like "shush you" and then worshiping her and being sweet and just YEAH  
> 14) Okay, the lube is mentioned here because of a lil tid-bit I learned from the lovely ladies who run Sex Ed Bootcamp. Basically, if you put a bit of lube inside the condom, it makes the slide easier for the person wearing the condom. If you don't know Sex Ed Bootcamp and attend a uni in the U.S, look them up. They're wonderful and you will learn a lot  
> 15) THE STARBUCKS MEME. I had forgotten about it right up until I wrote the line. This scene would take place before the meme actually started, but as it would be in the same year (2012) I took creative license BECAUSE I FUCKING CAN  
> 16) I brought up Sterek and the whole marking thing because wow have I read A LOT OF STEREK. Marking and scenting is a constant thing in Sterek fic and involves different forms of the marking/scenting (which, yes, sometimes includes bodily fluids). Sorry if you don't get the reference, but Sterek is the bomb-diggity (even if Teen Wolf sucks now. Seasons 1&2 forever babe)  
> 17) OKAY, LEMME TELL YOU A THING. IT WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS FIGURING OUT WHAT SONGS THEY WOULD USE FOR THEIR COMPETITION. I really, really wanted to use a song (or two) from Breathe Carolina's Savages (listen to it if you haven't, that album is love), but the album didn't come out until 2014 and this story takes place in 2012. I ended up going with a complete Marianas Trench routine because YOU CAN NEVER GO WRONG WITH MTRENCH BC JOSHUA RAMSAY IS A GOD IN HIS OWN RIGHT  
> 18) I Giorni is a piano piece. I talked about the significance in the story posted about having the twins, but the i Giorni tattoo is one girl!Riker shares with normal Riker. I Giorni is the first song Ryan ever taught Riker to master, which would maintain the same in this verse.  
> 19) Okay, implants. If you don't know what they are, they are like these little bars that get inserted beneath the surface of the skin on the inside of the upper arm. They last for ~3 years (this info will lead to something else mkray). Anyway, I looked into how birth control and antidepressants would interact, but didn't find anything significant to make note of. If you know something more concrete, feel free to let me know. EDUCATE ME IF NEEDED. I WILL WELCOME IT.
> 
> And with that, this is the conclusion of the first installment of girl!Riker. There will definitely be more to come. Idk when, but it will come! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
